Arrival at the Island of Night
by kdh1997
Summary: Traveling around in the New World the crew finds a strange island not charted on maps. Rumors have it the island is dangerous. Luffy decides to go anyway. What will happen to the crew? Rated M just in case. Multiple character pairings. (Luffy, Nami) (Zoro, Robin) (Sanji, Tashigi)
1. Rumor or Not?

Nami looked up at the sky in confusion, it had been dark for far too long. She looked up at the sky once again but there was no sign of it getting brighter. Robin was trying to help her to find out why it had been dark for so long, she felt like she had a small thought but she couldn't quite remember it and it was bothering her slightly. Zoro woke up and stretched. He looked up at the sky and shrugged "Guess I'll just go back to sleep." he said and sat back down against the mast and fell asleep.

Luffy came out of the men's dormitory yawning. He looked up at the sky confused "Huh, guess I'll get a midnight snack then." he said, forgetting there was a lock on the fridge. Sanji followed him not long after, "Odd, seems it should be day time." he said looking up at the pitch black sky. Nami looked down at him "It's true, it really should be." Nami said confused. "Don't worry Nami-Swan! Your prince will protect you in these dark times!" he said with hearts in his eyes. "Keep it down pervert-cook!" Zoro shouted, angry his sleep had been disturbed. "What was that marimo?!" Sanji shouted back.

The rest of the boys came out of their dormitory looking up at the sky in the same confusion that had been riddling the rest of the crew. "Huh, that's odd." Usopp said. "The sky's still SUPER dark." Franky said looking up at the stars that looked like they'd stay for hours still. "Strange, I feel wide awake and well rested." Brook said. Chopper nodded "Yeah, you'd think it would be day time by now." he said. Nami looked at them "It's been like this for hours. It has been dark for more than a normal night." she said.

Luffy came out of the kitchen "Sanji~! Food~!" he whined. Sanji sighed "Alright captain, I'll make breakfast...Or is it dinner?" he pondered as he walked into the kitchen. Zoro shrugged as he sat back down against the mast and decided to take a nap if nothing else. Brook looked up at the sky "Perhaps we're near the elusive night island?" he wondered. "Night island?" Nami asked. "Yes, it's similar to Enies Lobby but it has no day instead." he said, but they could tell he was uncomfortable or something. "How is it elusive? With the constant dark you could easily know your in it." Chopper asked. "No one has ever come back from it. It is said that monsters who thrive on the lack of sun live on the island, and fed off any who witlessly come onto the island." Brook said scaring them half to death.

Robin thought about it "Now I remember, I've heard of it as well." she said. Everyone looked at her "Where did you hear it?" Nami asked curious. "I heard a rumor about it while working under another pirate crew." Robin answered with a smile. "Well, what did you hear?" Franky asked. "NO, DON'T SAY IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!" Usopp shouted, he could already tell it was only going to scare him more. "I had heard that an armada of around fifty warships went in search of the island. Out of them only one man managed to be found on one of the ships. The ship was covered in blood and had slash marks in it from what I had heard. However there were no bodies on the ship anywhere. The man however didn't live a long life after that. The government wanted to know what had happened and where the island was, but no amount of torcher or bribery made him talk. He was executed under treason." Robin said.

Nami, Usopp and Chopper came together and looked over at Luffy who was looking over at the kitchen. "Whew, thank goodness. It seems he's still completely focused on food and didn't hear about the island." Usopp said. "If he had heard any of that he would have had us all go there for the fun of it." Chopper said whipping his forehead. "Thank goodness." Nami said with a sigh of relief. "Yosh. I want to go to the Night Island!" Luffy yelled suddenly. The three looked at him with wide eyes. "HE WAS LISTENING!" Usopp shouted. They looked at each other in fear before they sighed and slumped, they no longer had any escape and they knew it.

Usopp looked around trying to find an island. He started in the North "Kay, nothing there." he said to himself under his breath. He looked East "Nothing there either." he said a bit louder. South "Nothing here either~." he said happily as he felt hope that he wouldn't even see the island and that it was all just a myth. He looked to the West "Yosh, noth-" he stopped short as he saw a small speck at the horizon. "So it's over there!" Luffy asked with a grin. Usopp jumped and tried to lie saying it wasn't, but Luffy didn't listen as Sanji called everyone to eat.

Everyone came quickly, after all Luffy would eat it all if they didn't come and defend their food. Usopp looked at his food sadly "Will we really be alright?" Usopp asked "Just deal with it," Zoro said. Usopp looked up at him, tears forming in his eyes "An entire fleet of fifty warships and there was only one survivor! Can we really survive such a place!?" he shouted. "Usopp, your foods vanishing." Zoro said. Looking down Usopp found that he hardly had a fourth of his food left "Luffy you took my food again!" he shouted as he protected his remaining food.

With their meal over they came back onto the deck. "Come on, just a little?" Usopp asked "No way, it's your own fault for not guarding your food properly." Sanji said simply. They all looked over to realize just how close to the island they had come while they had been eating. They could make out details now. There was no grass due to the lack of sun light but tress were around, though they appeared to be dead. From where they were it seemed there was no water there either. The entire place to them looked rather dead and deserted. It reminded them of Thriller Bark two years ago. Looking at the island it felt to have happened so recently.

"Where's Luffy?" Nami asked when she noticed he wasn't with everyone else on the deck. "Gomu Gomu no-!" looking up they saw him on top of the main mast, his arms stretching as he pulled himself downward. "ROCKET!" he shouted as he slingshot himself to the island. "That idiot!" Nami shouted as she face palmed, she should have seen that coming. "What do we do now?" Brook asked. "We're too close for Coup de Burst, we just have to wait till we get to the island and find him then." Franky said.

* * *

As it turned out Luffy had misjudged the distance and landed in waist deep water. He had to drag himself out onto the beach. He flopped out on the beach when he felt he was far enough that the water couldn't reach him. He was going to lay there till his strength returned. He heard something and looked up to see a man looking at him, standing a few feet away. "I see, your new to the island. What is your name?" the stranger asked. Luffy looked up at him blankly "Monkey D. Luffy. I'm the man who will be pirate king! What's your name?" Luffy asked with a wide grin. The man smiled at him and came forward. "My name is Enomoto Juba, nice to meet you." he said sitting down next to Luffy.

The man smiled down at him with Luffy grinning up at him "Nice to meet cha!" Luffy said happily. Juba smiled wider at the young man. "Hey do mind if I have a drink? It's been a while since I had it warm." Juba asked. Luffy looked up at him confused "Okay, sure." he said with a shrug as he tried to think of what drink could possibly taste better warm rather than cold. Juba's smile grew more as he looked down at the boy he was sitting beside. "Thank you."

* * *

The crew was had just docked and was about to set out in search of their captain. They were about to go when Usopp stopped them "Can't at least one of you stay to help guard the ship?!" he asked, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was wearing the same outfit he had worn on Thriller Bark. The group that had planed to leave turned to look at him. The group consisted of all but Usopp, Nami, Brook, and Chopper. Everyone else planed to go look for Luffy. "You'll be fine." Zoro said dismissively. "You don't need that many to look for Luffy! At least one of you should stay and protect us!" Nami shouted. Sanji was instantly by her side "Don't worry Nami-San. I'll guard you from any monster~!" he said kneeling before her.

Zoro rolled his eye as he turned back around. He used his thumb to push his sword out slightly as he stared at a clocked figure that was standing in front of the ship. His action getting everyone else's attention. "Leave now if you don't wish to die." the man said calmly. The four who had planed to stay on the ship clutched onto each other in fear. Zoro gripped his sword warningly "We aren't leaving till we get our captain." he said simply. The man nodded acknowledgment "I will look for him then, however in all likelihood he is already dead." the man said turning around.

He stopped quickly as he saw someone stumbling toward the ship. Zoro saw him reach into his cloak for something, likely a weapon and looked at what he was facing. "LUFFY!" he shouted as he recognized his captain. "He's really pale!" Chopper shouted with wide eyes. He collapsed and fell unconscious. Zoro jumped down and began to run toward him. The cloaked figure spread his arms wide as if to stop him. "It's too late! He's already dead like I had said." the man said. Zoro didn't listen to him, he could see Luffy still breathing. He pulled out his swords and swung one at him, only for the man to quickly jump out of the way. "I won't stop you but if you take him now, you will only lose more." the man warned. Zoro ignored him as he grabbed his captain and went back to the ship.

The man sighed as he began to walk away "See you soon." he said over his shoulder. Zoro looked at him confused before he joined the others outside the infirmary where Luffy was taken. "He's lost a lot of blood." Chopper said as he began transfusing some into him. He began looking him over for any injuries, but the only thing he found was two puncture marks in his neck. He scratched his head, it sounded so familiar to something but he couldn't remember what. He couldn't put his finger on it, and he had done everything he could do for Luffy, so he joined the others and waited to see if he would pull though.

Zoro looked into the room after a while and saw Luffy begin to stir. He entered the room and smiled as Luffy opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbed them as he woke up. He looked at the tube that was slowly putting blood into his body in confusion. He looked over at Zoro "Do you remember what happened?" Zoro asked him. Luffy shook his head "I don't remember anything after I 'Gomu Gomu no Rocketed' myself to the island." he said scratching his head in confusion.

Usopp came in, still in his outfit, when he noticed Luffy talking to Zoro. Luffy smiled at him and made a move like he was going to wave at him like usual but he suddenly froze and his smile vanished. Zoro looked at him confused as he observed him, Luffy's eyes were slightly wide and sweat was starting to form on his body as he looked at Usopp. Luffy pushed himself away slightly as he continued to stare at Usopp. However Usopp didn't notice how he was acting, but did notice something else. "Man your still very pale. You sure you shouldn't be resting still?" he asked. Zoro looked and it was true, if anything Luffy looked paler than when they had brought him back on the ship.

Usopp came closer and Luffy pushed himself off the bed and continued to back away till he was sitting in the corner. "Luffy? Do you not remember me?" Usopp asked. Luffy, all and all, looked horrified as he looked at him. Looking more closely Zoro began to wonder if it was Usopp or something he was wearing. Usopp went to take another step toward him "STAY AWAY! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Luffy shouted as he pushed himself further into the corner. Usopp backed up hurt. He began to walk away when Zoro grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. He could tell Luffy felt bad for saying that from his expression. "Usopp, give me one of your crosses." Zoro said. Usopp gave him a confused look but handed over a cross without argue.

Zoro took the cross and turned around to face Luffy, who was now staring at him with the same look he had been giving Usopp before. He took a few steps toward Luffy and watched as he tried to push himself away. "Please stop." he asked, practically begged. Zoro looked down at Luffy before he turned back around and walked away. "Come on Usopp, lets put these away." he said. Usopp nodded, he didn't understand what was going on with Luffy all he knew was he was acting weird. "Yeah, I don't really need this stuff now anyway. We left the island a while ago." Usopp agreed and they both left for the dormitory.

Usopp looked at Zoro confused. "Why do you want me to do that?" he asked. "Just do it already!" he shouted at him. Usopp jumped and put all but one cross away and hid it in his clothes so that it couldn't be seen. With that they both went back to the infirmary to see Chopper and Luffy talking. Luffy was smiling and acting like usual. They both enter the room and stopped, Luffy smiled widely and waved at them. They both walked toward him at the same pace, as Zoro had planed. At around the same distance Usopp had gotten last time Luffy's eyes widened and he stared at the place Usopp had hidden the cross, his shoe.

He began to get the same look as the last time and after a few steps they found him in the same corner as last time as he stared at Usopp's shoe. Usopp's eyes widened as he took the cross out, he noted that Luffy's eyes were glued to it in fear. He moved it back and forth and Luffy followed it's every move. He dropped it and Luffy watched it as it fell to the ground. "Oi what are you guys doing to him!?" Chopper asked trying to figure out why Luffy was so frightened. Zoro kicked the cross closer to Luffy to make absolutely sure. Luffy's eyes widened even further and began screaming as his skin began disintegrating before he managed to make a run for it.

Those left in the room were at a loss for words as they stood there stunned. Finally Chopper snapped out of it and snapped at them "What did you do to him!?" he yelled angrily. "I thought it might have been some sort of weird mental fear he had, I didn't think he would actually get hurt just from being around the thing." Zoro said, more to himself as he tried to figure out what had just happened. "I think I have heard of this before." Usopp said rubbing his chin.

Luffy had run into the kitchen where Sanji was currently cooking, chopping up vegetables into small pieces that he was likely going to add to the main course. Luffy scrunched up his nose at the smell. Sanji didn't notice as he grinned at him. He looked at Luffy confused as he ran out of the kitchen. It was odd, normally he had to kick him out. Quite literally. He was just about to offer him something special to help him recover too.

Luffy sat on top of the crows nest trying to understand what was going on. He looked at his skin in confusion, he knew he had somehow gotten burned yet he couldn't find one burn on him. He also felt oddly thirsty but he shook it off for now.

Nami looked up at the sky and smiled, she could see the start of dawn in the distance. Usopp came over to her with Zoro, and Chopper, and had brought along Sanji as well. "What do you mean he's acting weird?" she asked confused. Usopp began listing off the various things "Pale as a ghost, two puncture marks in the neck, frightened of crosses, and left the kitchen in a hurry." Usopp said as he tried to think of where he had heard of something similar.

Luffy looked at the rising sun, somehow he felt that something bad was about to happen. The others on the deck below jumped as Luffy hit the deck, his body vanishing as the sun hit him like it had when he had his shadow stolen. Doing the only thing he could Zoro moved in the path of the sun, his shadow covering Luffy. His body recovered rapidly "Thank you, Zoro." he grunted as he began to crawl to the men's dormitory, Zoro moving to keep him in the shadow.

The entire crew watched with wide eyes as he went in, closed the door and every curtain to the room. "Yeah, I think he might of had a reaction to garlic or something." Usopp said to Sanji. "Now that you mention it, I was cutting some up when he came in." Sanji said. "Do you know what is wrong?" Zoro asked. Nami, Chopper and Usopp all nodded shakily. "It seems he has all the symptoms of vampirism." Robin said calmly. They all turned to look back at the dormitory window as they heard a hissing sound and saw two faint red glowing circles coming from the other side of the curtain.


	2. Checking him

They all looked at the door, none of them sure they wanted to go near it. "Someone should check on him." Robin said. "As if! He's a vampire!" Usopp said scared. "Why don't we just send Brook?" Nami suggested. "I am not going in there with a thirsty vampire!" Brook shouted. "But it's not like he'll drink your blood." Usopp said confused. "That doesn't mean I want to go in there!" he yelled. "Yosh! In cases like this, pull sticks! The one with the shortest stick checks on him!" Nami said. Everyone grabbed a stick. "Three, two, one!" they all pulled their own sticks.

Nami felt tears streaming down her cheeks "Why did I have to pick the bad one?" she asked herself. "It's ok Nami-swan! I'll go instead!" Sanji said kneeling before her. "Thank you Sanji-kun." she said with a smile. "You are so going to hell." Zoro muttered. "Well I don't see anyone else who wanted to go into there after that. I don't have a death wish you know." she said crossing her arms.

Sanji opened the door, causing a rectangular light to come into the room. He looked around, but didn't see Luffy. He took another step into the room looking around closely, but he still didn't see or hear anything. Then he saw something in Luffy's hammock. He let out a sigh of relief as he came toward his hammock. "It's fine! It seems he's went to-!" he stopped short as he heard the door close. He turned around and saw Luffy lock the door, his eyes red and piercing.

He quickly turned back around to Luffy's hammock and removed the blanket to find two pillows placed strategically to look like a person. His eyes widened as he turned back over to see Luffy slowly walking towards him. He heard banging at the door. "What's going on!?" he heard Zoro yell. The banging continued as the others tried to get into the room. He looked from the door to Luffy, who was smiling at the noise. His eyes widened even further as he realized what Luffy's plan was. It was why Luffy had lured him in rather than pull him in and hadn't run after him but instead walked toward him, keeping him still as he judged the moment to strike himself. Sanji was bait to lure the others into the room.

"DON'T COME IN HERE!" he shouted causing Luffy to frown as his plan was discovered. Luffy hissed and ran at him. He quickly moved out of his path only for Luffy to quickly change his direction and come up behind him and hit him hard in the back of the head. Sanji fell to the ground unconscious. "Oi, doodle-brow! Say something!" Zoro shouted and continued to bang on the door, trying to get in. Luffy smiled and picked up Sanji, placing him in against the wall in front of the door. He slammed his heel on the floor and threw himself against another wall, with a grunt of pain.

He heard the door crash down and could hear the foot steps as someone walked into the room. He partly opened an eye to see who it was and smirked when he saw Zoro walking over toward Sanji. Zoro looked at the scene. He looked down at Sanji and over at Luffy. _Something's not right._ he thought as he walked toward Luffy. He wasn't sure what tipped him off but he backed out of the way when Luffy suddenly lunged at him. Zoro went to grab Sanji and run but it seemed Luffy wasn't as dumb as he usually was and was already between Zoro and Sanji. He was not about to lose both meals.

Zoro began backing up, trying to think of a way to get Sanji out. Luffy frown and began moving forward, constantly at the ready to guard his current captive. Suddenly Luffy hissed and grabbed his hand moving to the right slightly. Zoro saw a small spot of light on the wall past the point his hand was at. He looked and saw that it had been a bit of metal from the hilt of his sword that had reflected the light. He pulled out his sword and began reflecting the light, trying to get Luffy away from Sanji. However he never got far enough for Zoro to get him. He couldn't find a way that this was going to get anywhere. In fact he had a sinking feeling that Luffy was trying to come up with a plan already on how to trap him.

He cursed and turned, running out of the room. Luffy frowned and ran after him, trying to grab him only to grab air and burn his hand. He looked angrily at his crew. Most of them looked away, they couldn't bare to look at him. Couldn't bare to see what he had become. He softened his expression. Nami met his eye. _He seems so sad._ she thought as she looked into his eyes. She began to drown in his eyes. _Come here, beside me, please._

She heard his voice in her head. "NAMI!" she felt someone pull her back and turn her, breaking her eye contact. She shook her head and was facing Robin. "What were you doing?!" Robin asked her. Nami shook her head not understanding. "You were walking right to him." Brook said worried. Nami didn't remember ever doing that. She turned her head back again and saw that she was indeed closer to the door than she had been. She looked back up at Luffy's sad eyes. _It isn't what they think, Nami. Look at Sanji. I didn't hurt him. Do you see any blood?_ she heard his voice in her head and this time he broke eye contact with her as he looked over at Sanji.

Nami looked over at Sanji, it was true, there was not a single drop of blood coming from him or around him. She began to walk toward Luffy again. "Nami! What are you doing?!" Robin asked again as she restrained her. "Look he didn't hurt Sanji! Maybe he isn't out to hurt us at all. He might have attacked Luffy and he knocked him out in self defense." Nami said pointing out what Luffy had told her. "It doesn't fit." Zoro said cutting in. "If that were the case, why did he pretend to be out cold when I entered and try to attack me. He also wouldn't let me near the perverted cook." he continued.

Nami was stumped as she looked back at Luffy's sad eyes. _Please, come here. With me. Join me._ she heard in her head, and she felt like she was drowning in his eyes again. Robin began trying to restrain her again. Usopp looked at Nami, shaking his head when he noticed something. "Her eyes are red." he said in a low voice. He then noticed how they were glazed over, unfocused, yet trained on Luffy's eyes. "Break their eye contact! He's controlling her!" Usopp said realizing what was going on. Robin brought another hand out and covered Nami's eyes. "What the? What's going on?!" Nami asked back to her senses. Luffy's lips curled into a snarl as another trick failed.

He began to pace as he tried to think of another way to get them. He froze when he heard a small groan. He looked over to see Sanji beginning to stir. Luffy frowned. His time was up. He looked over at the others and shrugged. It may not have been as much as he would have liked, but it was still a meal. He turned back to Sanji, crouching in front of him.

Sanji had no way of knowing not to look into his eyes like the others now did. His eye went out of focus as he looked into his eyes. "Sanji!" Nami shouted and went to try to stop Luffy. "Nami! Don't go in there!" Robin yelled as she restrained her again. "But we have to do something!" Nami shouted. "We're in a tough spot. We can't go in without playing right into his hands. Nor can we attack without possibly hurting Sanji or damaging Sunny." Franky said sadly. Luffy let out a low growl as he realized that they had stopped her from coming in again. _STAY._ with the command in place it would take a few moments before Sanji would snap out of it, enough time for him to do as he pleased.

He pulled Sanji closer with one hand and with the other pulled his head back by his hair. He opened his mouth wide, fangs extending as he did. The crew could only watch in horror as his fangs sank into the soft skin on Sanji's neck. Sanji's eyes cleared as he was freed from the hypnotism. Luffy swallowed his first mouthful when Sanji began struggling, his hands going to Luffy's hair as he tried to pry him off. Sanji thought it should hurt. However it was the opposite. He crammed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as he continued to pull, trying to get away from Luffy. Though they didn't know, he would occasionally pull him closer when stronger waves went over him. The others could hear short small noises coming from him, but they were so short that they thought it was from the pain.

Luffy continued to drink deeply as Sanji began growing noticeably paler. Growing weak from loss of blood and was being hit with the larger waves more often, he faltered. His mouth relaxed and a low moan came from his throat. His hands gripped Luffy's hair tightly as he pressed him into his neck more. "I-is it just me...or does he seem to be enjoying this a bit?" Usopp asked. Sanji's eyes shot wide open as he realized what he was doing. He bit his lip as he continued trying to pull Luffy off him. He lost consciousness soon after, having lost too much blood.

Luffy let his body sink to the ground as he stood and turned to glare at the rest of his crew. He stood there for a few moments, licking his lips to get any blood around his mouth. After a while his eyes slowly closed. It looked as though he had fallen asleep standing. "L-Luffy?" Nami said taking a shaking step forward. His eyes opened, slowly like they had closed, but now they were their normal dark brown color. He grinned widely at his crew as he waved his hand wildly. "Hey guys!" he said happily. "Thanks for helping me out earlier, Zoro!" Luffy said, his grin growing wider.

They all looked at him confused. He didn't notice the looks they were giving him as his eyes began to droop. He gave way to a yawn and rubbed his eyes. "I think I need to get some sleep." he said and went to his hammock, not noticing Sanji on the ground behind him. He wrapped himself in the blanket and fell asleep. "Oi, what should we do?" Franky asked. "I can't tell if it's another trick or not." Zoro said sweating slightly. "Should we get Sanji out? He's been bitten." Nami asked, still shaken from what she had just seen. "I think we should." Robin said, sounding calm. However, she was just as shaken as the rest were. "What?! Are you crazy!? He'll turn like Luffy did!" Usopp shouted. "Shut it!" Zoro whispered pointing at Luffy who turned in his sleep.

"Think about it. If we can study him a little, find out more about this, we may be able to change them both back." Robin said logically. "So who's going to get him?" Brook asked. They all stared at him. "What? Why are you all looking at me?" Brook asked nervously. They continued to stare at him till he hung his head low, knowing that he had little choice. He crept into the room quietly, fearful that one of them might try to kill him even though he was only a skeleton with no flesh or blood. He reached Sanji and went to pick him up when Luffy suddenly turned in his sleep, muttering something.

Brook jumped and hid behind a couple of barrels. It took a moment or two for him to calm down enough and came back over to Sanji and carry him out of the room. "Good work bones!" Franky said helping to bring Sanji to the infirmary. "Well we have already learned something." Robin said with a smile. The others looked at her confused. "He isn't burning in the sun." she pointed out. They looked and sure enough he was just fine, aside seeming near dead. Chopper followed them to the infirmary where he began trying to learn as much as he could about vampires from Sanji's body.


	3. A Dream of Memories

_He was lying on the ground, Juba's smile widened "Thank you." he said. He began to lean forward. "What are you doing?" Luffy asked as Juba began to invade his personal space. He didn't answer and Luffy began to get a bad feeling. He tried to move out of the way but Juba's hand was holding him down. Luffy's eyes widened as Juba opened his mouth, his fangs shinning slightly. Before he could get over the shock or try to escape the fangs went into his neck._

_"Waa! Wha-what are you doing!?" Luffy shouted. His eyes widened as he began to feel weird. He had never felt anything like it before. His hands went to Juba's hair, clutching it as he pulled him toward his neck. Light moans began escaping his lips. Juba smiled as he swallowed a couple mouthfuls of his blood. He let go of him, licking his lips as he looked down at the young man he had been feeding from. "Thanks for the drink." he said. He went to put him down, but Luffy wasn't letting go. He looked down at him confused. "P-please." Luffy said, wanting more. Juba's eyes widened in shock over his request. A slow smile crossed his face. "Looks like my snack wants to be a small feast." he said and lowered himself back down toward his neck. His fangs slipping back into the puncture marks he had already made._

_He looked down at Luffy as he continued to drink his blood, wondering if he had found a gay man. He closed his eyes as realization hit him. He was just new to such pleasure, it had nothing to do with sex at all. He felt Luffy's hand clench tighter at his hair and knew it wouldn't be long till he would need to let go. A few others looked on enviously at the two. "Thought I smelled a human." one said and began to walk away. "Dam, came too late." another said snapping his fingers as he followed the first. Luffy's back arched as he felt an immense amount of pleasure, his moans hitting their all time high._

_Juba let go again, Luffy being too weak to protest. "I'll have to stop there." he said placing Luffy down on the ground carefully. Luffy looked up at him, he felt so tired suddenly. "I don't recommend sleeping just yet." he told Luffy, seeing the ship in the distance. "You should tell your friends to leave before it's too late for them. If you sleep now, you will only remember after you fall asleep for the first time as a vampire. You shouldn't leave the island either. The sun will burn you badly if you do. Now hurry!" Juba said, helping Luffy up._

_Luffy stumbled to his feet. Juba helped to steady him. He helped him to walk for a while till he felt that he was close enough to where the smell of new humans was orienting. "This is where we must part ways. If your friends take you on the ship, you will kill them later. Just try to stay awake. If it comes down to it, and you do end up back on the ship, tell any surviving members to take the ship and leave you and any others bitten on this island. It will be the only way to save them." Juba told him. Luffy swayed slightly and nodded, a frown on his face. He was too weak and knew by now that what ever had happened before had done something to him, and he didn't want to endanger his crew._

_He began walking away, toward where he had been going with Juba. Juba smiled sadly as he walked away. Luffy looked up and saw his ship, 'Just a little further' he thought. He stopped as he saw a stranger in a cloak. He heard Zoro and Sanji yell his name. His legs couldn't support his weight anymore as he fell to the ground. Laying there, his eyelids felt so heavy. He didn't even notice that he was falling asleep till he was passed out._

_Now he was looking around the men's dormitory, his throat burning wildly. His nose told him there was a group of people outside, he looked toward the window knowing they were in that direction. He wanted to bite badly. He frowned thoughtfully as he listened to what they were saying. "Someone should check on him." he heard Robin say. He listened closely, his mind beginning to form a plan. __"As if! He's a vampire!" he heard next. __"Why don't we just send Brook?" Nami suggested. Luffy bit his lip, he knew it would be of no use to him if they sent in Brook. He had nothing for him._

_ "I am not going in there with a thirsty vampire!" Brook shouted. "But it's not like he'll drink your blood." Usopp said confused. "That doesn't mean I want to go in there!" he yelled. Luffy smiled in relief as he knew now that Brook wouldn't be coming. He picked up two pillows and placed them in his hammock, bending them slightly and covering them with a blanket. He looked sideways at it and changed a few things and nodded. It looked believable enough._

_ "Yosh! In cases like this, pull sticks! The one with the shortest stick checks on him!" he heard next, his mouth watered as he heard her voice. He decided he would try his best to get her if he could. "Three, two, one!" she said. __"Why did I have to pick the bad one?" he heard Nami say, he felt excited at the thought of getting her so easily. "It's ok Nami-swan! I'll go instead!" Sanji said. Luffy face palmed, 'Of course.' he thought as he got into position beside the door where it would swing and block him from view. "Thank you Sanji-kun." he heard Nami say._

_He heard steps coming toward the door, Nami and Zoro were talking. Luffy heard the door handle and Luffy stared at it intently, with a smile having a good idea of what he should do to get more than just one bite. The door opened and he watched as Sanji slowly walked in. He saw Sanji look over at him hammock and felt a gleam of happiness that his trap was working. "It's fine! It seems he's went to-!" Luffy closed and locked the door, getting his attention. Sanji paled as he looked at him before turning back to his hammock to find the pillows. Luffy smiled and began walking toward him, not too fast as to make Sanji strike but slowly as to make him stay on end._

_Luffy turned slightly as he heard a banging at the door, "What's going on!?" he heard Zoro yell. He smiled, his plan was working as he had hoped. None of them thought that he could make such a plan, thinking he was as simple and straight forward as before. "DON'T COME IN HERE!" Sanji yelled. Luffy knew he had to silence him before the others realized what was happening too. He knocked him out easily. He smiled at how easy it had been and placed him where he could easily be seen. He then stomped on the ground, trying to make it sound as if Sanji had hit him and threw himself against the wall with a grunt of pain._

_It was soon that the door came crashing down. He partly opened an eye to see who it was and smirked when he saw Zoro walking over toward Sanji. He closed his eye again and whipped the smirk off his face. He heard footsteps coming toward him. When they stopped, in one swift motion, he lunged at Zoro. He narrowed his eyes as Zoro managed to move out of the way. He saw Zoro look over at Sanji and moved between the two, cutting off Zoro's path to him._

_He stared him down for a moment, he noticed that Zoro was beginning to back away. However, he was unlikely to leave without Sanji. He knew they were perhaps the closest of friends. He began moving forward, taking care to be ready should Zoro make a move to save Sanji. He suddenly felt pain in his hand and quickly moved away as he saw that the sun had reflected from Zoro's sword. He frowned as Zoro brought out his sword. He had a tough time dodging as Zoro tried to reflect the rays of the sun at him. _

_However he saw that this may hold an advantage. To keep reflecting the light at him Zoro had to stay still to a degree. If he kept dodging these, moving closer to him, he may be able to grab him before he had time to react. It seemed that Zoro had realized something was going to go wrong and suddenly made a run for it. Cursing mentally he chased after him, but failed to catch him. Ignoring the remnants of the burning on his hand, he stared down his crew. He was trying to think of what to do next._

_He had an idea. He felt so stupid for having not thought of this before. He smiled mentally as he noticed that Nami was one of the few who didn't look away from him. He softened his expression, trying to look a bit sad as he looked at her. He made eye contact. 'He seems so sad.' he heard and knew he had her. '__Come here, beside me, please.' he thought, knowing she would hear it. She began to walk forward. He worked hard on not changing his expression to show his happiness at his win, and was glad he had when Robin stopped Nami from coming to him. Nami looked back at him, he could barely stop the smile from spreading across his face at her foolishness. _

_Their eyes met again 'It isn't what they think, Nami. Look at Sanji. I didn't hurt him. Do you see any blood?' he said, trying to convince her to come on her own free will. He broke contact with her and looked at Sanji. He could feel himself salivating as Nami began trying to convince the others of what he had fooled her with. Then Zoro broke in "It's doesn't fit. If that were the case, why did he pretend to be out cold when I entered and try to attack me. He also wouldn't let me near the perverted cook." Luffy felt like an idiot. 'How could I have forgotten that already!?' he wondered. He looked back at Nami, who had once again been foolish enough to look at his eyes._

_He was beginning to feel desperate, this could only work so many times. '__Please, come here. With me. Join me.' he thought. She began to move forward again, but was stopped instantly as the others began restraining her. "Her eyes are red." he heard Usopp say. He knew if he didn't move soon they would figure it out and he would fail. He was a moment too late, Usopp yelled out to break their eye contact and Robin covered her eyes just before Luffy could tell her to force her way through them. He snarled as he had lost her, he truly wanted her blood. _

_He began to pace, trying to think of something new to try. He figured that threatening Sanji's life would do no good, and may just end with him losing that as well. He couldn't find anything in the room he could use to try and get them closer. If he tried to run out after them they would likely scatter and he would only die in the sunlight. He continued to wrack his brain, trying to think of something when he heard Sanji groan. He looked over to see him start to sit up. He frowned as he realized his time was up. If he tried to use him as bait again he had a high chance of losing him as well._

_He looked over at the rest of his crew, none of them would meet his eyes anymore, and he shrugged. If he stayed on the ship he had a good chance of turning them later anyway. He turned back to Sanji, crouching in front of him. He had no way of knowing, having been knocked out this entire time, to not look him in the eyes. Their eyes met quickly. Luffy smiled as he felt a small hope that Nami may come in, but it was soon destroyed as the others stopped her again. He let out a low growl in frustration. 'STAY.' he ordered Sanji so that he could break eye contact for the few moments he would need to start feeding._

_He pulled Sanji closer and pulled his head back by his hair. He took a moment to inhale his scent, though he smelled good he wondered how Nami smelled. He opened his mouth and sank his fangs into Sanji's neck. It was better than what he felt when he was bitten. Though he made no sign of it, he felt waves of pleasure flood him as he continued to drink his blood. He felt Sanji's hands go to his hair and begin pulling, but he wasn't going to let go. He could hear the moans that Sanji was trying so hard to keep down, and feel the occasional encouragement for him to keep drinking as Sanji would push him deeper into his neck. He opened his eyes when Sanji began moaning more loudly, he had hit the climax and couldn't hide it anymore. Though, Luffy had to admit, it was still pretty quiet. He was surprised when Sanji began trying to pull him off again, but the attempts were feeble and he soon lost consciousness._

_He let go of his neck, letting his body fall to the ground, and turned toward the rest. He wished he could get his hands on one more of them at least. His eyes lingered for a moment on Nami. He licked his lips, trying to get as much as he could. He began to feel the effects of the blood he had just drank. He was going to go back to normal. He knew he wouldn't remember this till he went to sleep, but he knew that wouldn't be to long with the sun already up. His eyes closed slowly on these thoughts._

* * *

Luffy woke up with a start, he was in his hammock. Slowly turned to look at the spot he remembered leaving Sanji at. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw nothing there, no Sanji and no blood. He got up and he noticed that the door was missing. He began to worry as he walked out of the dormitory. It was night, but they were all wide awake and staring at him with a mix of fear and worry. He felt tears sting his eyes as he tilted his head down, his hat making a shadow over his eyes. "Where's Sanji?" he asked, as calmly as he could. They looked at each other. Chopper stepped forward. "He's in the infirmary. He hasn't woken up yet."

They heard an sigh from somewhere. "Actually, he has." Sanji said leaning against the railing, a tint of red around his lips. He licked them, trying to clean around his mouth any bits he could get. "Where did you-?" Chopper began before he realized. "I borrowed some of your bags. Sorry, but I felt like my throat was going to turn to shreds if I didn't get a drink. That and my vision began to change to tunnel like." he said as he pulled out an emptied transfusion bag. "That's how I felt before-" Luffy stopped midsentence. He looked down as tears began cascading down his cheeks. "I'm sorry guys. For all I had done." he said, unable to bring himself to look at them. "Its alright Luf-" "NO IT ISN'T! I TRIED TO KILL ALL OF YOU!" Luffy yelled angrily, cutting off Usopp.

Luffy looked up sadly to Sanji. "I'm especially sorry for what I did to you Sanji." he told him, his eyes dropping. "Well what are we going to do about it, captain?" Sanji said with a shrug. It seemed that he didn't care at all about it really, he could tell already how it felt to be like this now. So he understood, better than any of the others might at the time. "We need to go back to that night island." Luffy said calmly.


	4. Goro

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. "You want us to go back to the island that nearly killed you?!" Usopp shouted. Robin and Zoro looked at Luffy, they had an idea what he was planning, they didn't say anything. Sanji looked down at the grass covered deck sadly, he knew what Luffy was planning, he was going to miss the ship and everyone on it. However he was not going to endanger them, he already had some idea of the danger they would be in should they be kept on the ship.

Luffy looked over at Usopp and nodded, they couldn't see his eyes though. His hat was shading them again. Luffy looked at the sky as he got on Sunny's head piece. He sat down, his head going down as he did. A couple of tears fell on the lion head. "I'm sorry Sunny, looks like we wont be going to the end of the Grandline together." he said placing a hand on it. His stomach let out a small, almost inaudible growl. The only one to hear it was Sanji who began walking toward him.

"You alright, Luffy?" he asked when he got to the base of the lion's head. Luffys hand went to his belly. "Yeah, I'll be fine." he said sadly. "We're going to live on that island, aren't we." Sanji said, careful to keep his voice down. "It's the only way to keep them safe." Luffy said quietly. "You know their not going to like this." Sanji said as he went to light a cigarette. "Yeah. But there's no other way now." Luffy told him. Sanji nodded before he began coughing wildly.

Everyone looked at him as he cursed and put his cigarette out. "I guess I wont be smoking any more." he said annoyed. No one commented, even those who didn't actually know what the plan was kept quiet. Though it was more of fear of returning to the island than out of sorrow of the plan.

They sailed toward the island for hours, they had gotten a good distance away from it in the time they had went back out to sea. When the island was in sight Zoro and Robin came over to Luffy, who was now looking at his new home sadly. "Luffy, are you really going to leave us like this?" Zoro asked him. Luffy looked over at Zoro with a sad smile. "If I don't, I'll try to kill you again." his hand went to his stomach. "I'd say that I've probably got till tomorrow before I can't stop myself again." he said, tears welling in his eyes. Zoro looked up at his captain before walking away. Robin stared up at her captain with a straight face. She gave a sad smile, she found herself very happy that he was trying so hard to keep them all safe even from himself and the cost of his own happiness. She followed Zoro, she knew he was planning something.

Luffy watched them go and sighed, he knew that they were going to try to do something. He didn't know if he could stop them either. He stifled a yawn, he felt a bit tired. He figured it was about to become dawn, though he couldn't see it. He went into the kitchen, where Sanji was making a big meal for everyone. It was going to likely be the last meal he would get to cook for them. Luffy could tell he was feeling tired too. "Hey, come get something eat!" Sanji shouted with a smile. Everyone came in quickly, everyone was smiling at the idea of food except for Zoro and Robin who both knew how it was seen by the two vampires.

Everyone ate happily as the two vampires watched with smiles. Zoro and Robin tried to eat as well, though they couldn't do it with as much vigor as the others. When the others had finished eating Luffy and Sanji felt like they were about to fall asleep where they were. "Why don't you go ahead and go to sleep? We'll let you know when we hit land." Zoro said noticing how tired they seemed. They were too tired to think that he may be tricking them as they went ahead to go to bed.

"But we're almost there as it is." Nami said when they had left. Zoro nodded, "They plan on having us abandon them on this island." Zoro told them. "What!?" just about everyone shouted. "No way." Nami said, her hand in front of her mouth. "Your joking right?" Usopp said, his eyes wide. Robin nodded her head sadly. "It's true." she said. "What about their dreams?" Franky asked, pushing his sunglasses up. "They decided that our lives were more important." Robin said, her eyes closed.

Everyone looked down at the table, everything seemed to have come crashing down around them. "I'm not letting him leave so easily." Zoro said determined. "What are you going to do?" Chopper asked hopeful. Zoro looked at Usopp. "I need to borrow some of you crosses." Zoro told him. "A-alright. But what are you planning to do with them?" Usopp asked. "I'm going to look for that man we met before." he said simply.

They were soon where they had been the day before. Zoro, having three crosses around his neck, jumped down on the land and began his search. "Careful Zoro!" Nami shouted. "Don't get lost!" Usopp joined in. "Will you both just shut the hell up!" Zoro shouted. He continued walking, looking around for any signs of danger. He looked ahead and saw a path and what looked like a town in the distance. He looked at it and nodded, and turned left into the forest of dead trees.

He looked around in confusion. "Shouldn't I be at that town by now?" he wondered. "Must be further ahead." he decided and continued deeper into the woods. He kept at it till he stumbled into a clearing with a cabin. A man sat on the deck of the cabin and looked over at him. "I see you somehow found my cabin." he said, his voice familiar. Zoro made a move to come over to him. "Don't." the man said looking at the crosses. Zoro looked more closely at the man. He was clearly pale and, though he looked to be perhaps a few years older than him, he had an aura of a person who had lived a long time.

Zoro nodded and leaned against a tree. "I see you returned." the man said, knowing that Zoro likely didn't recognize him without his cloak. Zoro narrowed his eyes. "How many did he bite?" the man asked, referring to Luffy. Zoro finally realized who it was. "One." he answered. "Has he bitten anyone yet?" the man asked before Zoro could say anything. "No, but will you just let me talk?" Zoro asked.

"Sorry, but you don't have much longer." the man said. Zoro looked at him confused. "You might want to hurry and say what you want." he was told. "I wanted to know if there was a way to turn them back into humans." Zoro said. The man shook his head slowly. "I have been trying to find one myself, but I have nothing. Any other questions? You might want to hurry." he said. "Why are you saying that I need to hurry?" Zoro asked confused. "The others already know your here, and that you have crosses. True the vampires will avoid you, but they don't like threats on the island. They will soon send others, who aren't effected by the crosses." he told him.

Zoro's eyes narrowed when he heard a twig snap. "Looks like they've already started hunting you." the man said and stood up. "I suggest you run before they find the others too. If their found they stand no chance." the man told him as he went inside. Another sound came and Zoro could see a pair of green eyes in the dark. He began to understand that the island was home to more than just vampires.

* * *

"How much do you want to bet he's hopelessly lost?" Usopp asked Nami. "Who knows. Perhaps he got lucky." she said with a shrug. They heard a grunt and jumped. Usopp turned around and held out his cross to the dark figure on the island. "That isn't enough." they heard as the figure came closer. Their eyes widened as they saw that it was Zoro. He was bleeding badly from injuries on his left arm, right leg, and his back. He was sweating profusely as he collapsed onto his knees. "You need to get out of here, their looking for you too now." Zoro said and they could hear howling in the distance. "Hurry! Their coming!" he told them. "What about you?!" Chopper shouted. Zoro shook his head and lifted his bleeding arm. He pulled back the blood stained sleeve to reveal a large bite mark.

The crew's eyes widened as they looked at the bite mark. Usopp looked into the distance and could see a mix of green and red eyes looking toward them. He quickly ran into the kitchen and came back out with something. The group in the distance began running toward the ship. "Hurry and get out of here!" Zoro shouted. The red eyes stopped as the green continued to rush toward the ship. Then the green eyes widened and slid to a stop and they could hear whining as shadows began retreating.

Everyone turned to Usopp who was holding out several utensils from their kitchen. "Silver." Usopp said with a smile. "What were those?" Chopper asked as he sniffed the air. "They smell like wolves." he added. "Werewolves." Zoro said, his breathing becoming labored. "Good thinking Usopp! I'm glad I didn't sell those." Nami said as she whipped her forehead with her arm. Zoro collapsed the rest of the way to the ground. "Zoro!" Chopper shouted and jumped down, changing to heavy point. He picked him up and brought him on to the ship and into the infirmary to treat his wounds.

Chopper sighed, he had disinfected the wounds and bandaged them. However Zoro still was sweating and looked to be in a good bit of pain. He hung his head as he knew he had no way to stop what ever had entered Zoro's body from the bite. He went out to the others, each was carrying a cross and something made of silver now. He shook his head to show them he couldn't fully help him. "He was caught wasn't he?" they heard someone shout. They turned to see a man standing a distance from the ship, pale as a ghost. Usopp grasped his cross. The man nodded with a smile. "It's good of you to keep things like that on your person. However, with two vampires and a soon to be werewolf on your ship, you need to leave them here and go." the man said calmly.

They looked down at the cloaked man, they recognized him quickly. Chopper opened his mouth "Before you ask, I have no cure for either vampirism or lycanthropy." he told him. Chopper's mouth shut. "I am beginning to think that there is no cure for it truthfully. I have been looking for one for half a century with no luck." the man said shaking his head. "Now then, unless you wish to have the same fate as three of your crew members, I suggest you leave them and go." the man said simply. Nami started to shake. "No." she said. He looked at her confused. "Each of us owe Luffy everything, and we have become something like a family! I can't just leave them so easily!" she shouted. "She's right!" Usopp yelled with her. "Yeah, bastard!" Chopper added.

A sad smile came across the mans face. "I see. Well then." he said sitting down. "I suggest you take off your crosses. They can't stay locked in their room forever." he told them. They turned around and looked in the broken down door to the men's dormitory to see both of them standing there, stunned at what they had just heard. "Don't take them off." Luffy said quickly, he looked at them fearfully. He had a bad feeling that he was very close to losing control again. "Here, give him this." the man shouted, throwing an odd red fruit onto the deck.

Brook picked it up and looked at it confused. "I've never seen such a fruit, what is it?" he asked. "It only grows on this island. Just give it to him." he shouted up. Brook nodded and rolled the fruit into the dormitory. Luffy picked up the fruit and looked at it doubtfully. He sniffed it. It smelled alright so he took a bite of it. The rest of the crew scrunched their noses at the smell that began to come from it. A red juice began to come from it, staining Luffy's hands and mouth as he ate the fruit. When he was finished he sighed. It filled him up, but he felt like it wasn't as good. It was cold and seemed to leave him feeling disappointed.

The man smiled as he already knew what he was thinking, even if he couldn't see him. "It's a blood fruit. It can only grow on this islands natural soil and with a complete lack of sunlight. Another name for it is the vampire fruit." the man explained. They all looked down at him. "Why are you being so helpful, bro?" Franky asked. "I hope to one day be human again. I don't embrace vampirism like most of those on this island. You could say, in a sense, I am a vegan among vampires and sympathise with my food." he said with a shrug. The others looked at him with a smile. "You really should get rid of those crosses." he told them.

Usopp nodded "Ok." and he began to take the cross off. "Wait! What about the other vampires on the island!?" Nami shouted. The man nodded with a smile at her question. "They wont bother you if they see them on your ship. To them it will mean that you are already taken. The only ones who might still attack will only come after you after a few days, but for the most part they will leave you alone." he told them. She looked unsure, but she went ahead and took her cross off and handed it to Usopp who began gathering all of them together.

When they had gathered up all the crosses, Usopp took them and placed them in a box at the back of the ship. As soon as he did he screamed as he saw a number of red eyes beginning to run toward the ship. Luffy and Sanji came out onto the deck and looked up at him before looking out to the group of people running toward the ship. When they saw the two pale figures they began to slow down. They stopped at the base of the ship as they looked up at them and Luffy and Sanji looked down at them from the railing. Those at the bottom of the deck began sniffing the air.

They stood there for a moment. "Are you going to share them?" someone asked from the group. Luffy looked at them confused. "Their ours, don't go alerting them!" Sanji pretended to whisper toward them. Luffy looked at Sanji confused before looking back down at the others. "I don't know exactly what your all talking about, but I won't let any of you guys touch anyone on this ship!" Luffy said determinedly. They heard a few groans as the vampires turned around and began to leave. One stood behind. "Come on! You can surely spare one!" he shouted and jumped on deck, in front of Nami.

He grabbed her and opened his mouth, his fangs out. He was sent flying, a hand grabbed Nami to keep her from going with him. She looked up to see Luffy holding her close, as he stared at the other. His lips were curled back as he bared his fangs at him. She gasped slightly as she saw that his eyes were red. "You just crossed the line." he said, his voice was different more reserved sounding. He pulled her closer to him, and she could hear him whisper "_Mine._" before he let her go and went over to the vampire, who had gotten to his feet. Nami felt her face heat up at his words and how he had pressed her so close to him.

The other quickly saw the look on Luffy's face and ran off deck. He yelled an apology but didn't dare turn around as he continued to run for his undead life. Luffy glared at him as he left, never letting him out of his sight till he was far out into the distance. They saw him relax and he turned around and scratched his head confused. "What just happened?" he asked, not remembering a moment of it. He looked over at Nami in obvious confusion.

The man looked up at the moon. "Tomorrow will be the full moon. It wont be safe to keep him on the ship." he said more to himself. "Who's that?" Sanji asked looking away from Luffy. "One of your got bit by a werewolf. The first time they try to kill humans relentlessly." he told them. Luffy and Sanji began looking around at the others. "Now that you mention it, I don't see marimo anywhere." Sanji said. "How did he get bitten?" Luffy asked, sitting cross legged on the railing of the ship. "He was trying to find him to see if he might have some kind of cure for you two." Chopper answered sadly.

"Well, he found me. Not long after the werewolves found him too. I must say though, they had a rough time of it when they tried to fight him." the man said with a snicker. "That idiot." Sanji said shaking his head. "What should we do though? Who are you anyway?" Luffy asked. "My name is Kakutama Goro. I suggest leaving him on the island and going out to sea a little. This way he will just run around the island and you will be safe. I hope." he added the last part quietly. "What do you mean 'I hope'?" Sanji asked. Goro looked at him and sighed. "There is a slim chance that he will smell you and swim out to you anyway."


	5. Personality

Goro could tell they were unsure about this entire plan, he explained how Zoro would not be cared about when it came to the inhabitants of the island but it didn't make most of them feel any better. Zoro woke up the next day. He felt like he was burning up, he left his shirt off and ripped his pants so that they were more like shorts. Despite his efforts, sweat was still beading off him. He came out on the deck to find the rest of the crew talking among themselves.

He sniffed the air, his nose led him straight to the kitchen. He looked down at what he had been smelling. He felt a bit angry with himself as he looked down at the raw meat. He felt like he was on the brink of drooling. He walked away, annoyed with himself.

"Oi, dog breath, marimo! What did you think you were doing?!" Sanji shouted as he came on deck. "HUH!?" Zoro shouted as he got in Sanji's face. "What did you think you were doing, going on the island!?" Sanji shouted at him. "What, you expected me to accept you both just running off!?" Zoro shot back. "That cause we didn't want to kill everyone including you and your ugly mug!" Sanji shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Zoro shouted and a deep growl came from his throat. "YOU SHITTY DOG!" Sanji yelled. Zoro twitched at the volume. "SHUT THE HELL UP, GAY-PIRE!" Zoro shouted. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING GAY?" Sanji asked angrily. "THE IDIOT WHO WAS MOANING AS A MAN DRANK HIS BLOOD." Zoro said.

Luffy turned toward them "Actually the same thing happened to me when I was bitten." he told them. Both of them turned toward him. "Really?" Sanji said, no longer caring about Zoro. "I thought you couldn't remember what had happened." Zoro said as he whipped his forehead of the sweat. "I didn't at the time, nor did I remember biting Sanji till after I went to sleep. It all seemed to come back to me in my dreams." Luffy said scratching the side of his head. "Same with me. I didn't actually remember being bitten, but I remembered a few other things and was able to line things up." Sanji said. "That's because it is the vampire's memory." a voice said.

They turned around to find Goro sitting on the railing. Zoro went to pull out his swords. "Wait, Goro's on our side." Luffy said stopping him. "What do you mean by that?" Sanji asked. "In the early stages the venom tends to be more separate from the body. When it first enters the body it goes quickly to the brain and learns everything about the person and everything they know it learns it all too. You could say it grows smarter with each generation. While doing this it also takes your memory of being bitten. Then, anytime you are under it's control it is it's own memory as it acts with your body. It does however share the memories with its owner as they sleep." he explained.

"What do you mean generation? Can vampires have kids?" Sanji asked. "Well, not the way your thinking." he said and paused, trying to think of how to word it. "You remember how much pleasure you felt when you were bitten?" he asked. Sanji wanted to deny it but he didn't actually pay any attention and continued. "To a vampire, biting is the same as a whole package. It is both sex and giving birth. Only we can chose what we have when it comes to children." Goro said. Zoro grabbed his sides. "I WAS RIGHT! YOUR GAY!" Zoro laughed. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sanji shouted.

Goro looked at the two. "Was he trying to undress the boy when he was bit?" he asked. Everyone looked at him confused. "No. He was clutching my head and moaning quietly for the most part." Luffy said simply. "He's straight. He would have been trying to molest him if he wasn't, same for the vampire. Your both straight." he said with a shrug. "Wait, a vampire will molest those they bite if their the right sex?" Robin asked. "Yes. It's a bit tricky when it comes to biting those who are opposite. Imagine trying to bite a gay when your straight or visa versa with a straight human and you being gay." he said. Robin and Nami both looked over at Sanji with narrowed eyes.

Robin rubbed her chin as she began wondering something. "What about with werewolves?" she asked confused. Goro's eyebrows came together as he looked at Zoro. "In most cases they just tend to rip their victims limb to limb, their normally lucky to survive. When it comes to their love life they do it the same way as most living creatures, so their bites don't feel good at all. It feels like a normal bite does, perhaps worse in fact." he said with a nod. "Why do vampire bites feel good?" Chopper asked. Goro sighed as he realized he was going to have to explain more about things. "Ok, first off, it is like sex. Both parties feel the pleasure as it happens, just like sex too. However there is two reasons, added to the last one, of why it gives pleasure." he said.

Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "It is a self defense for us." They looked at him confused. He continued "Think of this: A vampire sneaks into a persons house. The person lets out a scream. The entire town hears it and tenses. Then they hear more screams. They would go to the house and find a vampire drinking from a person. However with the defense we have it would instead go: the first scream would alert the town. Then they heard moaning and not go in thinking it was a startled cry as their lover made a move or something. They wouldn't line up such things with a vampire." he said. They nodded, it made sense.

Sanji looked confused though. "What's wrong?" Goro asked. "Well, why does it feel stronger as time goes on?" he asked. Zoro began teasing him. "The reason would be, the less blood in the body the more potent it will seem to the body. So as more venom is pumped into the body, and blood drank, the more pleasure you would feel." he said. "Its almost full." Luffy said looking up at the moon.

Goro looked up and nodded "So what do you plan to do? He'll change in a few hours." he asked. "What's going on?" Zoro asked, sweat pouring off him. "When the moon is completely full you will change into a werewolf and will try to kill us. He wants to know if we want to leave you on the island till its over." Robin explained. "Then of course you should leave me on the island!" he shouted in annoyance. "Is that any way to speak to a lady, dumb mutt!?" Sanji said angrily "What was that blood breath?!" Zoro shot back. Goro sighed and pinched a spot on the back of his neck, instantly Zoro froze entirely "We should get going then." Goro said before he let go and left the ship.

Zoro grumbled in annoyance as he followed him, though he jumped off the other side of the ship and into the water. "Ahh, that feels better." he said, the water cold against him. He sat there for a moment before Goro called him to land, though at first Zoro started to swim to sea before being dragged to land. With Zoro on land they pulled the anchors up, Luffy waved at Zoro who began to pant from being to hot "We'll come back tomorrow!" he said, grinning widely his fangs out for all to see. Zoro nodded and was led deeper onto the island by Goro. The crew set out to sea, putting as much distance as they could from the island as they could yet trying to stay within sight of it.

Back on the island Zoro was on his hands and knees as he gritted his teeth. Goro gave him the space he was going to need as snapping sounds began to come from him as his bones broke and mended, growing in size and changing in shape. It wasn't just his bones though, soon his muscles began to rip from the bones pushing and would repair and grow in size. His skin stretched and tore as he grew in height and did the same as his muscles as it stretched to compensate for the height the bones were giving him and the increased muscle size as they grew thicker.

Goro was in slight aw, this was the first time he had met anyone who didn't start screaming from the pain from the start. Zoro had yet to make any sound of pain other than grunting. Fur began to grow and he was starting to hit the most painful part of the transformation as his skull began to change it's form into it's new canine form. Claws began to grow as well as a tail and his ears began changing shape while his teeth began to lengthen and sharpen.

Goro looked at him rather impressed, he hadn't done much when it came to expressing the pain that he knew he was going through. The green furred wolf stood up on two legs and began sniffing the air. His large emerald eye began looking around as he tried to find something to hunt. Goro nodded to himself as he walked home, he was sure the others were safe right now. In fact he felt the only worry he should have right now is that the other two will get thirsty while they wait. He shrugged, he didn't see any point in worrying he had little he could do. Besides, if they didn't have the will to keep from temptation for that long they wouldn't likely last long anyway.

* * *

Luffy looked down at his growling stomach and frowned, he sighed and looked off into the distance from his seat on the Sunny's figure head. He smelled something and had a good idea what it was, he turned around and was right. Nami was standing there looking at him worried. He looked at her confused for a moment before his stomach growled again and she jumped. He sighed sadly and turned away, looking back at the sea. He closed his eyes. "If your that worried then you can go to a different part of the ship, you don't have to stand behind me were your more vulnerable." he said.

She noticed that he sounded different. She took a step towards him "Luffy?" she said unsure. He turned toward her and opened his eyes, glowing red and piercing as he looked at her. It seemed like he could see right into her very soul. He looked so different than normal, seemed more mature and calm, mysterious and scary at the same time.

He sniffed the air for a moment. He frowned slightly as he stood up and began walking toward her. He smirked, his fangs out in plain view and shinning ever so slightly from the moons light. She backed up in fright as he came toward her. His hand came up slowly and the tips of his index and middle finger were just barely touching her chin. She felt a chill go up her spine from the flash of cold that seemed to freeze her, keeping her in place. He came closer to her, moving his hand so that now the knuckle of his index was pushing her chin up ever so slightly. His face got close to hers to the point their foreheads were nearly touching as he looked in her eyes. The closeness caused her to blush. He put his mouth near her ear and whispered "I wont bite you, that is unless you want me to." He had said it so seductively that she felt her knees shaking slightly. He smiled before he sniffed the air again "I suggest we put the thought on hold though for now, you need to get inside." he told her, turning her around.

She looked at him confused, a blush still evident on her face. Chopper sniffed the air from the other side of the ship where him Robin and Sanji were, the others were either below deck or inside. Robin turned away from the railing she had been looking out into the distance thinking from "What is it doctor-san?" she asked, he looked confused "I smell wet dog." he said. Sanji looked at him before sniffing the air himself "Now that you mention it." he said smelling it too. He looked up at Robin and his eyes widened "Watch out, Robin-Chwan!" he shouted. She turned around to see a large werewolf dripping wet a clawed hand-like paw raised.

She didn't have time to react and instantly after he cut her he dug his teeth into her shoulder where he would have ripped a chunk out had Sanji not kicked him, forcing him to let go. Sanji looked at the large wolf and noticed several familiar things about it. Green fur, three earrings in one of his ears, one green eye, one eye closed by a scar that went vertically down it, a diagonal scar down his chest, and two scars on his legs. "Bastard! Looks like your sense of directions better as a wolf, marimo!" Sanji said as he went for another kick. Zoro dodged it and sniffed the air before looking toward the front of the ship. "You won't get Nami-Swan too, dog breath!" Sanji shouted.

Nami heard him yell and looked over at Luffy who looked back at her before shouting "Get inside!" She quickly did as he told her and he looked at Zoro as he jumped in front of him. He sighed and moved a side, leaving the door wide open for him. Sanji came just as Zoro made a run for it and watched as Luffy quickly jumped and, like Goro had previously, grabbed part of the back of his neck and instantly he froze up again. Sanji's eyes widened as he saw the familiar red eyes again for the third time. Luffy looked up at him with a smile. "Hey Sanji, thank you for the meal earlier." he said with a grin, not Luffy's normal one but a grin as he bowed his head slightly. Sanji wasn't sure if it was just him, but it was like talking to Ace in Luffy's body almost. He was much more proper like this.

Luffy looked back down at Zoro and could see the blood on his hand and teeth "Who did he get?" he asked Sanji. "He got poor Robin-Chwan! All because I was too relaxed thinking he could never find his way here, stupid marimo!" Sanji said sadly. Luffy smiled at him "Remember, that was your down fall with me. You thought I couldn't come up with that plan to trick you, nor did the others think that I would be smart enough to guard you rather than go after another instead. Being changed can _change_ you in ways, even permanently into the original personality." Luffy said.

Sanji looked at him confused "I need to go back to being dormant, if I let go, make sure to grab this spot on him." Luffy told him. Sanji nodded and he closed his eyes slowly, opening them back with black eyes. He looked at Sanji confused as his eyebrows came together "What did he mean?" Luffy asked. Sanji felt more confused. Luffy shuffled his feet for a moment "Never mind, I'm sure he'll tell me or something." he said with a shrug, never letting go of Zoro.


	6. Changes

Sanji looked at the werewolf he was holding still, Luffy had begun complaining so he took his place for a while. He looked at Chopper as he came out of the infirmary from treating Robin. "How is she?" he asked. Chopper sighed "Well I stopped the blood, cleaned and dressed her wounds, so her life isn't in danger; but she's going through what Zoro had and I still don't know what to do about it." he said sadly. Sanji nodded "It alright Chopper, at least she'll be fine." he said with a small smile. Chopper nodded and walked away. Sanji looked down at Zoro "You lucky bastard, she's going to live **and** become the same thing as you." he said shaking his head.

Luffy came out of the kitchen where he had been talking to Nami, trying to figure out what had happened when he had been his other half. He scratched his head, he didn't understand what she meant by 'You were the worst pervert on the ship at the moment.' Luffy shrugged and a yawn escaped him. His eyelids began to droop as he looked over at Sanji. Sanji kicked the ground "Hey one of you bastards come up here and take my spot!" he yelled. Franky came up and took his spot while Sanji followed Luffy into the men's dormitory where they passed out.

* * *

_He didn't know why he felt so angry as he looked at the new vampire, he would think he would feel worried or scared. He punched him, sending him flying. He damaged the ship slightly on the impact and thought that Franky might get angry, but he didn't really care. He grabbed Nami, making sure she didn't go flying with him. He glared at the other, his fangs bared to better show how angry he was to the other who seemed too dumb as to have even upset him._

_He heard Nami make a sound mixed with fear and shock. "You just crossed the line." he said, his voice sounding different. He pulled Nami closer to him to where he stood behind her and whispered "Mine." possessively into her ear, yet he didn't know it himself at the moment there was another word for how he had said it. He let go of her and walked toward the other who quickly ran shouting an apology as he ran. He watched him as he left, making sure he didn't get any second thoughts. When he was content he closed his eyes, glad he had saved her from the other. _

_Suddenly everything was dark for some reason "If your that worried then you can go to a different part of the ship, you don't have to stand behind me were your more vulnerable." he said. He was sitting down with his eyes closed so that he could switch back since he had simply planed on telling her that and leaving. "Luffy?" he heard her say as well as the sound of her foot on the deck and was able to guess she had walked toward him. He turned to look at her, opening his eyes slowly. He did this to both frighten her and at the same time cause an after effect of attracting her, though Luffy himself didn't know this._

_Then a smell hit his nose that he knew. He frowned at the smell, it was distant right now but he wasn't sure if it would come closer or not. He smirked at Nami as he began walking towards her. He felt sure she would turn tail and run but she just backed away, slower than he was walking too. When he was close enough he raised his hand and let the tips of two of his fingers just barely touch her chin. He had figured that the contact may break her odd trance but rather it seemed to amplify it as she froze entirely._

_He smiled on the inside as he figured out that both his keeper and this woman were both rather silly 'You both need to figure out your own feelings.' he told his other half mentally. He moved his hand so that he was lifting her head with his index fingers knuckle and brought his face close to hers. He was letting his other half watch this, he knew he still didn't understand and thought of making it more clear for him but decided not to._

_He leaned forward slightly and whispered into her ear "I wont bite you, that is unless you want me to." seductively. He could tell by her face that it was working when the smell he had noticed before had indeed come closer and was speeding toward the ship. "I suggest we put the thought on hold though for now, you need to get inside." he told her, turning her around. He knew she would an instant target if she was in the open like this. The smell of wet werewolf was too close for comfort if your guarding a human._

_They heard Sanji shouting and he turned to her before he shouted "Get inside!" orderly. She quickly did as he had told her and he turned around to look at the werewolf. Based on the way he was acting he was sure this was likely his crew member recently turned. He moved out of the direct path of the door so that Zoro would go to the door trying to get to Nami and any others that may have been inside. In a quick move he grabbed the scruff of his neck, and he instinctively froze._

_Luffy looked over at Sanji who had just shown up following Zoro. He grinned and bowed his head slightly "Hey Sanji, thank you for the meal earlier." he said politely, stunning Sanji. He didn't really have to look to know that at least one person had been attacked "Who did he get?" he asked. "He got poor Robin-Chwan! All because I was too relaxed thinking he could never find his way here, stupid marimo!" Sanji said sadly. He smiled at him "Remember, that was your down fall with me. You thought I couldn't come up with that plan to trick you, nor did the others think that I would be smart enough to guard you rather than go after another instead. Being changed can_ _'change'_ _you in ways, even permanently into the original personality." Luffy said, confusing Sanji._

_ He began to feel the effects of being out for so long, his body wasn't used to it yet. "I need to go back to being dormant, if I let go make sure to grab this spot on him." Luffy warned him. When Sanji nodded he closed his eyes slowly._

* * *

His eyes opened as he began pondering what he could have meant, his face twisted as he tried to think till he gave up on the effort. "Man~. What does he mean? I know exactly how I feel. Right now I feel thirsty." he said crossing his arms. His stomach growled and he sighed. "Well we should probably head back to the island now, I can get some of the fruit there and be ok." he said, though he still didn't like the fruit too much.

He went onto the deck to find Zoro sleeping where he had left him, a blanket thrown over him to cover part of him. He was still in full werewolf form. Luffy snickered as he crept over and began scratching the back of his ear. His ear twitched. Luffy began scratching his stomach and was barely keeping from laughing loudly as Zoro's leg began kicking out like a dogs. He stopped when he noticed that the fur was receding and he began to change form.

Luffy looked at him as Zoro sat up scratching his head, the blanket falling to cover only his front lower half. He looked at Luffy for a moment confused before he looked around. "How did I get on the ship?!" he asked. "It seems you swam here, Zoro-san." Brook said standing off to the side. "HUH?!" was Zoro's logical response. He paused, his shock forgotten as he looked down at his hand. It still had a bit of blood on it. His eye widened and he turned to Luffy. "Robin." Luffy said knowing his question. Zoro's eye widened further.

He then noticed that something had been wrong with his hand. Looking back down he saw that it still had claws rather than nails. Sanji came out of the kitchen with something and his nose began twitching as he sniffed the air. Sanji looked at him with a glare "You don't deserve even this marimo mutt." Sanji said as he placed a stake in front of him on a plate. Zoro's mouth watered and he felt some kind of movement behind him as well as heard a thumping noise. Turning around his jaw dropped, he still had a green furred tail. He shook it off and tried to ignore it as he began to eat the stake, he was rather glad right now that Luffy was a vampire else he would have definitely stolen it while he had been distracted.

Robin woke up and came out to where the others were, Chopper was with her. She seemed to be fine. "It seems that I wont get any scars but Chopper said that I nearly bled to death." she said, seeming to know what Zoro may have thought. He put a hand through his hair when he felt something. He checked it more, feeling it and checked the other side of his head where another one was. His jaw dropped again. "Ah, those are cute ears." Robin said with a smile and small giggle. His ears were still like that of a wolf's. "WHAT THE HELL?" he said slowly. Luffy nodded "Yeah they've went back a few times now, like when Robin said she nearly died." he said. This only made Zoro feel annoyed.

He went into the men's dormitory where he changed into some of his clothes, cutting a hole into the seat of his pants so that his tail could go through. He managed to see his reflection in one of the windows and began looking for any other differences in his human form. Beyond what he had already found the only other change was that his teeth were a little sharper, but not quite like that of a canine's. He sighed as he joined the others out on the deck. Franky couldn't help but laugh with Usopp and Sanji who had been holding it in till he knew Zoro knew about them. Zoro let out a low growl, making Usopp stop but the other two weren't so easily deterred.

Luffy came back from the island, he was eating a piece of fruit and carrying several more. The others were laughing "Huh, what's so funny?" Luffy asked, not seeing what could have been funny. "With his ears and tail he looks more like a house dog than a vicious wolf!" Sanji laughed. Luffy looked at him and then at Zoro and shrugged "So he has weird ears and a tail, what is so funny?" Luffy asked. Sanji and Usopp looked at him confused. Normally if they had pointed that out, since the features rather did make him look less frightening, it would have made him bust up laughing a storm.

Sanji's eyes narrowed "Maybe that's what he meant before." Usopp looked over at him confused. "What who meant?" he asked. "When mutt face here had been rampaging Luffy had been taken over by his vampire half. After he stopped dog breath he told me something about personalities changing after being changed into something else." Sanji said. Zoro's tail raised up and his ears went back. "What was that, perv-pire!?" he yelled growling as his teeth were bared. "You want a fight fur ball?!" Sanji shouted as he bared his fangs and got into Zoro's face. "These two will _never_ change." Nami said with a smile shaking her head.


	7. Secret Organization

Sanji stopped fighting with Zoro when he noticed that Luffy had about eaten all the fruit. He quickly grabbed a few and guarded them while he ate them. Luffy heard a voice in his head and looked at the sky confused as he tried to understand. "What is it?" Robin asked with a smile. "He just told me I should stop eating or something bad will happen." Luffy told her. "He?" Zoro asked. "I think he's talking about his vampire side again." Sanji said as he took another bite out of one of the fruits. "He's right too." Goro said, jumping on the deck. Usopp jumped and ran to hide behind a few barrels.

Goro smiled "If you drink too much you go crazy with blood lust. You could say it is the vampiric form of drunk, but a lot worse." he said. Luffy hummed on that and looked at the fruit sadly "Who was it that turned you by the way? They must of been rather strong if it gives you advice like that." he asked. Luffy thought about it for a moment before remembering his name "Juba." he said. Goro jumped at the name. "JUBA?! HE TURNED YOU?!" he asked in surprise. Luffy nodded. Goro sat down in surprise "What's wrong?" Luffy asked. "I though he had been killed a while back. He's one of the strongest vampires on the entire island!" he said. Luffy shrugged "He seemed like a nice person." he said.

Goro looked at him with wide eyes "That only proves it." he said under his breath. They looked at him confused but ignored him. Luffy's eyebrows scrunched and he looked at Goro confused "What is it?" Goro asked. "He wants to talk to you." Luffy said. Goro looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Goro asked. Luffy's eyes closed slowly and opened red once again. Goro's eyes widened at the sight "That's-" he said amazed. "You really need to explain things about the island to them." Luffy told him. Goro looked at him confused. Luffy nudged his head toward Zoro and Robin before pointing at the moon.

Goro smiled as he realized, the others just looked at him confused. "I have this feeling they may not believe me if I told them. Also I need to tell you this from Juba, _they are out there still._" he said. Goro's smile vanished. "Seriously?! Is it true?!" he asked, grabbing Luffy by the shoulders. Luffy looked at his hands, and Goro quickly let go and apologized. "They are, and they will likely strike soon." he said. The others looked at them confused. Goro looked at them and forced a smile "Sorry, lets see." he said trying to think of where to start. "The moon." Luffy said sitting against the railing with his hands behind his head.

Goro smiled and nodded "Yes, I suppose that's a good start." he agreed. He turned toward the two new werewolves "The moons phases are much faster here, it will be 6 days time till the next full moon." he said. Their eyes widened "That's impossible! It should be a month shouldn't it!?" Nami shouted. Luffy looked at her and Goro noticed a change in his eyes that the others didn't, and smiled. "It's always night here, so the phases are naturally quicker." he said. Nami sat down in shock, Goro smiled "What should I go over next?" he asked looking over to Luffy. "Why are you treating him like a superior or a boss?" Usopp asked. Goro looked at him "I told you venom only grows smarter as it goes from one to another, only a few things can make it backtrack. The vampire who had turned him was a powerful one, so he is likely as powerful as him to have survived the venom." he said.

Luffy sighed as the others looked at Goro confused "You're going to have to explain that to them as well." he told him. Goro smiled sadly "Well, the more powerful the vampire the more deadly their venom. When they hit a point like Juba had then their venom becomes picky about whom they let live. If the host is too weak or has a personality that clashes with theirs, it will kill them." he said

Luffy looked at him in slight annoyance "I'll explain this one." he said. Goro looked at him confused before realizing the crew had seemed a bit lost. "You can tell I'm different from your normal captain, correct?" he asked. The crew nodded. "Though it may not seem like it, he actually fit the bill for both strength and personality. He is rather a strong person, and has a few things we have in common. If you want to, think of it this way; vampire venom is another person entirely put into another person. If they were highly different they would clash and fight over what to do. If they are similar they will agree on what to do and will merge together after a time." he told them. He stopped and looked at them "Any questions?" he asked, though they could slightly tell he didn't want to hear any.

"I think I understand the entire personality thing, but how do the two of you work it out?" Nami asked, wanting to know. Luffy smiled at her "We aren't really bad people, we are both selfish in our own ways, and we both have the same _target_ though the normal Luffy doesn't even know about it yet." he told her. She looked at him confused and was about to ask something, but he cut her off "True we have differences, but none that we would directly fight about." he said. Nami went to ask again, he stopped her "You'll find out eventually." he told her. She puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. "By the way, who were you talking about before? The ones who may strike soon?" Usopp asked. Luffy looked at him with a bored look "We should go inside to talk about that." he said standing up and walking to the kitchen.

The others followed confused. He waited till everyone came in before he looked out the door as if looking for anyone who may listen in. He nodded and turned to Goro and smiled "No _one_." he said with a smile. Goro nodded and both of them walked outside leaving the other confused with the door closed. They heard three loud crashes before the door opened to show Goro carrying two vampires and Luffy carrying another. "What is going on?" Chopper asked. Luffy threw the vampire he was carrying "Tie them up Goro." he ordered. Goro nodded and began tying the three together. "They are part of an organization of vampires who plan to block the sun out." Luffy said.

The others looked at him with wide eyes "Isn't that impossible!? There is no way something could block the sun out!" Sanji shouted. "I thought so when I first heard about it from Juba, however it is true." Goro said as he tightened the chains. "Wouldn't that work out for vampires? I understand you don't like being one but still?" Robin asked. Luffy nodded at her "True we are more kind hearted than most, but even those who are more in tune with the idea of vampirism fight it. Only a completely crazy vampire would want something like that." he said sadly. She cocked her head to the side.

"If it was always night vampires would have the ability to spread and bite as they pleased. The number of vampires would quadruple in a short time. Without sunlight to protect them even the strongest humans will eventually fall, it would only take a second of a single fang breaking the skin for it to turn them. If the number of vampires increased so sporadically we wouldn't be able to grow enough fruit to accommodate them and eventually we would starve since there would be no humans. Only a small number would survive, but would fight over the fruit. The number would go down even further with this. Those who lived would be vampires, and there would be no humans left. Thanks to that it would only be a matter of time before they killed themselves from insanity from so long a life and no one to share it with. In the end the world would be left with out both humans and vampires." Luffy told them.

The crew looked at him amazed, Robin thought about it for a moment "I see, it would likely go along those lines." she said. Goro nodded "That's why only a crazy vampire would want something like that." he told them. "Your the idiots! If we don't spread than we'll die out!" one of the three said. Goro reached into his cloak and brought out a wooden stake and hammer. "Wait, isn't there some other way to handle things!? Does it really have to come down to that?!" Nami asked in horror. Luffy held a hand up stopping Goro. "I can think of one, but we can't do it ourselves." he said.

The others looked at him confused "You sure that isn't worse than a quick death?" Goro asked, knowing what he meant. "Who's to say?" Luffy asked as he continued to look at Nami. Goro sighed and left the room "What is going on?" Usopp asked confused. "The alternative is to lock them in a room with crosses and garlic for several hours. If kept at a distance it will not physically harm them, but they'll slowly loose their memory till it is completely gone." he told them. "Isn't that still a bit much?" Franky asked. "These are scouts, if we don't kill them or wipe their memory more will come and attack this ship by tomorrow to bite every human on board. The best description of it would be a vampire orgy." Luffy told them.

They looked at him with wide eyes, "Most on the island have lived for at least fifty years, in truth they fear death less than they fear something like this." he told them. "What do you mean by, 'vampire orgy'?" Brook asked. Luffy rolled his eyes and shook his head "About fifty would attack the ship and groups would bite a single person and at the same time molest them. By the way Brook, they would likely take you and feed you to werewolves. Me, Sanji, and Goro they would stake. Zoro and Robin they would use silver against. They would be out to kill everyone on the ship in the end from having known too much about them and not following them." he told them. Zoro smirked "Like that would be enough."

Luffy sighed "If we put up too much resistance they would retreat before we could kill too many, if we followed they would lead us to an ambush. However, if we didn't they would come back in full force. What the numbers are, I don't know. What I do know is that they have strong members in their mix. In any case, I don't know if all of us would be able to handle them if we let them come on their own like that." he said. "It is either kill or wipe clean their memory, else we're in the palm of their hands for their disposal." he told them. "Alright, we get it!" Zoro said annoyed. Usopp went onto the deck to go and fetch the crosses. Luffy looked over at Nami "I need to talk to you for a moment." he told her and walked out of the room.

Nami looked at him confused as she followed him onto the deck and then into the girl dormitory. "Why are we talking in here?" she asked crossing her arms. He turned slightly and looked at her before suddenly appearing directly in front of her, wrapping an arm around her back bringing her right against him. He used his other hand to tilt her head up slightly like he had before. "Here is your choice." he told her. She blushed deeply as she stood frozen. His eyes were locked on hers. "I can turn you, here and now." he told her. She jumped slightly as she felt his cold hand go up her shirt slightly, touching the small of her back. "Yes, or no." he told her. She stood there for a moment, unable to move or speak before she managed to answer "No." It was shaky but he understood.

He nodded and let go of her, taking a few steps back. "That just means you'll need guarded at all times." he said. She looked at him confused "They will eventually come, it wont be as quickly but they will come. They will target humans first." he told her. "Why are you only offering it to me?" she asked. "Honestly, both of you are so silly." he said. "What?" she asked not understanding. He shook his head and decided it would be best not to tell her. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." he told her. With that he went back onto the deck with the other vampires and a few crew members since several were placing crosses and garlic around the room the three were still in. Luffy looked at Goro for a moment before moving out of the way for Nami to come out on the deck as well.


	8. Marines

Luffy looked around the crew, he grimaced from having been out for too long. He put a hand on his head _Not yet._ he told both himself and other half. He walked over to Sanji "Right about now would about be dinner, what are you planning to cook for the others?" he asked. Sanji turned and looked at him confused before their eyes met. His eyes widened for a moment before going back to normal. "Nothing too special, we have to keep provisions since the island only has those fruits. The others can't eat them." he told him, blinking for a moment.

Luffy nodded before relocking eyes "Perhaps I should get some more for our dinner." he said. Sanji nodded, though he seemed a bit aggravated over something. Luffy smiled at him and Sanji began walking away to begin cooking when he stopped. "By the way, thanks for saving Nami-san that time." he said. Luffy nodded "It was nothing." he said walking away. His eyes closed, he couldn't stay out any longer. Luffy looked around confused before shrugging.

"Oi, mutt face! Move your tail or I'll step on it, I'm taking the food out to the ladies!" he said. "What was that!?" Zoro shouted standing up, ears back and teeth bared. "You heard me dog breath marimo!" he yelled. Zoro let out a growl "You want to fight, perv-pire!?" he yelled getting into Sanji's face, glaring at him. His ear twitched for a second before going back down as he continued to growl. "That's fine with me moss fur!" Sanji shouted. The two began fighting as they continued to glare at each other. "Will you two...KNOCK IT OFF!?" Nami shouted hitting the both of them. The two glared at each other for a moment before Sanji stood up and began flirting with Nami. Zoro stared at him for a moment before going back to his nap.

He placed a plate in front of Nami and Robin "Thank you Sanj-kun." Nami said as she began eating. "Thank you cook-san." Robin said doing the same. Sanji had hearts in his eyes as he began spinning in front of them. Robin looked up at him and smiled. "This is rather delicious, is it harder to make now?" she asked. Sanji continued to spin "It's worth it to see such lovely ladies enjoy it~!" he said. She smiled and nodded before digging into her food. Sanji then went down where he threw the rest of the food to the guys.

Luffy smiled and ran over to Usopp who was building something strange again. "What are you making?" he asked grinning. Usopp smiled at him before his eye widened and he paled. "What?" Luffy asked. Usopp shook his head "Sorry, forgot you were a vampire for a moment. Man that scared me!" he said grabbing his heart. Luffy laughed. Luffy sat down "Can I watch?" he asked. Usopp looked up at him "I guess, just don't go scaring me or anything. Don't touch anything either!" he added as Luffy began playing with a piece. They sat together talking occasionally while Usopp made his new invention. After a while Luffy stood up and sighed "I'm bored~!" he said and began walking off. Usopp watched him for a moment, a bit of sweat on his face, before he went back to his work.

Luffy went over to Chopper "Hey, are you doing anything fun?" he asked. Chopper looked up at him and nodded, though anyone could tell his smile was forced. "What's wrong?" Luffy asked. "Sorry, I- feel a bit on edge." he told him. Luffy frowned "Why?" he asked, staring at him confused. Chopper scratched the back of his head "We-well, your a-a vampire. You might...You know." he said shakily. Luffy continued to stare at him and they sat in an awkward silence. After a few moments Chopper nodded before scratching the back of his head. "Nothing." he said. Luffy shrugged before walking away, leaving a slightly shaken reindeer.

"Franky~! Are you making anything cool?" Luffy asked whining, his boredom clear. "Yeah! It's a SUPER anti-vampire canon!" he shouted. Luffy stared at him for a moment. Franky smiled "Right now it is just in the starts, it wont hurt if you want to help." he said. Luffy smiled big and came running up to help with the canon. For the most part he was just handing Franky tools for him to work on the canon. Luffy sighed and leaned against the railing "I'm bored~!" he said. Franky looked up at him. "Well there isn't much really you can do beyond what you are really. I would have to tell you step by step what to do, and it would only slow things down." he told him. Luffy sighed before yawning. "Think I'll go to sleep." he said. Franky nodded and pushed his sunglasses down.

Nami looked over at Luffy, as did several other crew members, in confusion. _Why doesn't he trust Goro?_ was on all but Brooks mind. The thing was, Luffy didn't know either, it was the vampire that told him not to. While Luffy slept, Sanji worked to stay awake for as long as he could. "Oi, spiral brow! I'll take a shift, you get some sleep." Zoro told him. Sanji was too tired to try fighting but shook his head "I need to try to stay awake." he said as he forced himself to stay awake. Sanji smirked "Besides, knowing you, you'd fall asleep on your watch." They both looked over at the sleeping form of Goro for a moment and shrugged.

He made it a few hours, but Sanji passed out. Zoro was snoring on the deck against the main mast when Goro stood up. He looked around for a moment before jumping off the ship and onto the island. Zoro cracked his eye as he watched him. He looked over at Sanji "Despite all your bickering, saying I would fall asleep, your the one who couldn't stay awake." he said with a grin. He looked back over at where Goro had run off, he only saw two things he could be doing. He closed his eye when he noticed him coming back and began snoring again. He had noticed one big detail about him in his glance, Goro didn't have any fruit nor did he look like he had recently had any either. He suppressed a growl as he came to a decision.

Luffy looked up at the sky, more specifically the moon. It had been about six days since the last, and Robin was beginning to burn up and was soaked in sweat. It was clear to everyone that the full moon was about to occur, and she would change like Zoro had. Noticing a movement they saw a ship coming toward the island. "Marines!" Usopp shouted. Luffy stood up "We need to warn them!" Luffy said. Nami looked at him before nodding "Robin, it wont be long before-you know." Nami said and Robin nodded. "I'll go ahead and leave for the island with Goro-san. You guys go ahead and leave. I wont be able to swim out to you." she said with a smile. With that they spilt into three groups, Robin with Goro for her to change, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji to warn the Marines, and the rest to leave the island till the full moon was over.

Zoro tied his bandana on covering his ears and tucked his tail into his pants while he followed the other two. His ears easily caught shouting from the ship even with them covered. He frowned as he realized they were highly unlikely to leave so long as they were there. He sighed and he knew Luffy and Sanji could hear them too. They had to figure that half the island could as well. However, they would very unlikely leave even if they were attacked. They could figure this since they had followed them all the way to the New World from the East Blue. However Luffy didn't care, he knew he still had to warn them.

"Smo-ya! It's Straw Hat! Smo-ya!" one of the men under him yelled. "I can see that moron." Smoker said as he looked at the advancing pirates. "Roronoa." Tashigi said as she gripped her sword. Smoker frowned as he looked at them, something was off about them. He was about to order his troops to fire when they stopped. He saw Straw Hat take a deep breath before shouting "You need to get off the island! It's dangerous!"

He stared down at the three with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not leaving till I have your head." Smoker told him. Luffy sighed and shrugged "I'm trying to tell you this place will kill you." he said annoyed slightly. Tashigi jumped over the railing, drawling her sword as she fell to the ground. "Don't fight guys, it would be really bad if we hurt them." Luffy said "You don't need to tell me twice." Sanji said, hearts in his eyes as he looked at the woman assaulting Zoro. Her brows furled as she got a closer look at him, she could clearly see the claws at this distance. Another thing that she caught though was how much he seemed to be struggling on concentrating, and how much he was starting to sweat. "Luffy." he grunted out. Luffy looked at him and nodded. With that he pushed Tashigi back and ran away for the area.

Smoker's eyes narrowed "Where is he going?" he asked lowly, he didn't like the way they were acting. Luffy looked at him "You need to leave the island, it's really dangerous." he told them. "Fine I'll leave, but only with you in handcuffs." he said jumping off the ship similarly to how Tashigi did. "We can't leave, even if we wanted to now." Sanji said. Smoker looked at him with a raised eye brow. Luffy sighed and took a step forward "We already died here." he said simply. This earned him more confused looks.

The sound of howling could be heard in the distance. "If you don't leave you'll likely die too." he told them again. Smoker let out a low growl and grabbed Luffy by his neck. "If your dead, I suppose I'll just have to take this ghost back and have it exorcised." he said before noticing how cold Luffy's skin was, and pale. Luffy and Sanji could both hear something. "LOOK OUT!" they shouted, Luffy suddenly throwing Smoker back onto the ship and Sanji grabbed Tashigi and placed her on the ship. Turning to look she saw two extremely large wolves fighting. One of blue eyes and the other of green. "You have control this time?" Sanji asked with a raised eyebrow. The one with a green eye nodded as he fought to keep the other pinned.

Those on the ship looked on in confusion at the two wolves, all of them wondering what Black-Foot meant. One of the men on the ship was trying to get a better look at the wolves that were fighting. Sanji quickly jumped off the ship and Luffy stared at his necklace. "Y-you really need to leave the island." Luffy said, unable to look away from the cross he wore. "Oi, is it just me, or does he seem to not like your necklace?" one guy asked pointing at the guys necklace. The man felt offended "Hey, I'm a religious man!" the guy shouted angrily. "You no more religious than I am, you just carry that around." another teased.

Luffy's eyes closed "No, he's at least a little religious." he said, not opening his eyes even slightly. They looked at him confused, his tone was different. He didn't elaborate before opening his eyes, completely normal. He took a step backwards "You need to leave, now!" he shouted. They looked at him confused, having met him before at least once in the past they could tell he was being a bit out of character. He normally didn't seem this worried or determined that one had to run away. "If you stay here they will kill you. One way or another." His sudden change from demeanors was only causing them to grow even more confused.

The man made it to the railing where he began looking at both the two pirates and two wolves. He felt one of the others push him and tumbled forward, nearly going head first off the deck. Luffy and Sanji backed away quickly as his cross fell to the ground, their eyes fixed on it. The sudden movement caused Zoro to jump, ready to try to protect his captain and cook. He realized a second too late that he had let go of Robin when doing so.

Their eyes widened as she ran toward the others. "Shit." Sanji said. "RUN FOR IT!" Luffy shouted running in the opposite direction of the ship, Sanji right behind him. Smoker didn't care much about the wolf that was currently attacking his crew, right now his sight was on straw hat that he had been hunting. Using his moku-moku fruit powers, he caught up with the two quickly and pinned Luffy under his jitte. "Smoky, this really isn't a good time!" Luffy shouted, trying to keep going. His struggling began to wear down and Sanji began to look at him in fear "You need to run." Smoker looked at him confused when he noticed that Sanji was covering his nose.

"He had a big appetite before, and low self-control. I don't think much changed since then either." Sanji told him. Feeling slight movement under him, he saw that Luffy was turning his head and looking at him. What struck him most was his red eyes and hungry look. Before he really had time to react he was thrown off by brute strength as he pushed himself up. Within seconds Luffy was on top of him, fangs on and ready to bite. If it wasn't for his logia devil fruit and quick wit to use it, he knew those fangs would have went right into his neck instead of through it.

Luffy let out a quick hiss of frustration before looking up at the ship, currently being attack; not only by the first werewolf, but now scores of others. The cross had been removed by another werewolves and Smoker could see other people among the ship who carried eyes similar to Luffy now. Luffy looked back down at his current prey, who was distracted as he looked at the state of his ship. He coated his fangs in haki and sank his fangs in, causing Smoker to forget about the crew again as he began struggling to escape. His eyebrows came together as he heard moaning coming from his ship, before he realized he was close to doing the same.

Sanji didn't care about any of the guys, right now he was running toward Tashigi. She jumped when he grabbed her and was about to swing her sword at him before she realized he was carrying her away from the ship. "I will not let a fine lady like you...get molested by them!" he said, holding his breath. She was confused, but for the moment didn't care. She could tell she wouldn't last long if she had stayed on the ship. He began scanning the horizon before he found what he was looking for. "Will you let go of me? I can walk." she said. "We need to swim." he told her pointing at the ship in the distance. Her eyes narrowed "Our ship has others who weren't attacked, they refused to leave us here. If you stay on the island, those things are everywhere." he told her.

Back at the marine ship, things were still in mayhem. Luffy let go of Smoker, who had stuck to him stubbornness and not made a single sound through any of it. Zoro looked over at his captain sadly, he was pinning Robin again. Though it didn't seem to matter anymore since the entire ship was already being attacked by others. His eyes widened. Behind Luffy was another with a wooden stake in his hand, "I'm not making the same mistake twice." he said, raising the stake up before bringing it down quickly. Luffy gasped as the wood when through his heart, he turned and looked at his attacker. Goro.


	9. Plan

Luffy collapsed, a hand gripping the stake that was imbedded in his chest firmly. He stopped moving and a breath escaped him as he laid there, unmoving and staring at the sky though glazed eyes. Zoro released Robin and lunged at Goro, snarling and swinging his claws. Goro backed away grinning "It's already too late! He's already gone." he told him. With that he retreated, Zoro was about to chase after him when it seemed Robin did instead. He wasn't sure if she was now in full control or if part of her understood what had happened, in any case he now turned to his captain instead.

He sat down next to him, his head low. He felt like he had failed him. Luffy had told him not to trust him, he had even come to the conclusion he was an enemy, yet he had still failed to protect his captain. He let out a howl to free his sorrow and frustration. It was loud and long, just about everyone on the island could hear him. Several even looked over, away from the carnage to see what was going on. A moment of silence passed before everyone went back to what they had been doing before, killing each other.

"What was all the ruckus over?" someone asked walking over. Zoro looked up to see Sanji walking over confused. "Everyone of the ship could hear that howl, it made them all on end." he said. Zoro looked back down at his captain, bringing Sanji's attention down with it. "Goro?" he asked. Zoro looked up at his with wide eyes, Sanji's eyes were red. Sanji shook his head at Zoro "He turned me, you idiot. I just don't agree with this guy too much." he said. Zoro shook his head sadly, he didn't care anymore. "Now then." Sanji said and removed the stake from Luffy's chest.

Zoro looked at him confused. "This is the same mistake Goro make the last time. He thought his mistake was not making sure Juba had died the first time. His real mistake was his knowledge. Help me get him to the ship, he'll be thirsty as hell when he wakes up though. He'll explain it all then." Sanji told him. Zoro didn't understand but he picked up Luffy and began to head toward the ship, Sanji keeping him from getting lost.

Zoro threw Luffy onto the deck before heaving himself up as well. Sanji came right after. Everyone stopped talking, trying to explain what they knew to Tashigi, and looked at the three. Tashigi quickly drew her sword when she looked at Sanji. He looked at her and raised his hands "It's alright, I'm in control." he told her. The others looked at him in surprise "Honestly, Luffy was the one who turned me. It should be obvious I could do this." he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

He turned and looked at Luffy, as did everyone else. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" Chopper shouted, seeing the hole in his chest. "Goro killed him." Sanji said simply. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CALMLY!?" just about everyone shouted. Sanji shighed and looked over at Chopper "You may want to get a few blood bags out here, other wise we'll end up with more vampires by tomorrow." Chopper didn't understand but went ahead and went to his quarters and grabbed a few bags.

When he came out he was surprised to see Luffy sitting up with red eyes. "Oi, Chopper, hurry up and get them over here! He's just barely keeping himself under control!" Sanji shouted, spurring the reindeer into action. The second he was within reach Luffy grabbed the bags from him and ripped them open, spilling their contents slightly as he poured it into his mouth. He sighed and slumped slightly, breathing hard. They watched as the hole in his chest healed, going back the way it had before. He sat up again "You have any more?" he asked Chopper, his breathing still labored. Chopper nodded before running back to get more.

Tashigi wasn't sure how to process what she had just seen, for the time being she was sitting on the deck trying to understand. Her head snapped up when she remembered something "Smoker-san! What happened to Smoker-san!?" she asked. Luffy turned to look at her. "He'll wake up tomorrow a blood thirsty vampire." he said before sinking his fangs into a bag Chopper had brought out to him. "Thank you doctor, I should be fine now." he said nodding his head to Chopper. Chopper began dancing saying he wasn't happy to be called a doctor. Luffy smiled at him before looking back over at Tashigi.

He quickly moved out of the way as she swung her sword at the spot he had been at. "We tried to leave, but he pinned me down. I can only fight instinct so hard." Luffy said as he continued to dodge her swings. "MONSTER, YOU SHOULD JUST GO AND DIE!" she shouted, tears falling from her eyes. Luffy grabbed both of her arms, stopping all her movement. "There is a cure." he said. Everyone looked at him in shock. "Why didn't you tell us about it before!?" Nami asked angrily. He raised a hand to make her be quiet. "Sanji." he said. Sanji nodded. "We're practically the same person right now, you don't need to tell me." he told him. Luffy nodded.

Sanji jumped off the deck. Within a few seconds two people were kicked up on to the deck, forced out of their hiding spot. Luffy nodded at the two who were staring at him incredulously. "It seems word has already spread of how Goro had killed me." Luffy said with a grin. "Why are you smiling?" Usopp asked. "Now they will think there is one less vampire guarding this ship. If they go to attack, they'll be taken off guard. Right?" Nami asked. Luffy nodded "Exactly. However, if we want to keep that true..." he stopped and Sanji brought out a stake.

"Wait a minute!" Nami shouted. "If I were to have died, would you be saying the same thing?" he asked her. She paused and stared at him. "All of you would have been angry, if you had caught the ones who had been responsible you wouldn't likely show them mercy. Nor would you have been thinking too clearly." he said as he grabbed the both of them, keeping them from running. "Wait, the ones responsible?" Franky asked. Sanji nodded "Goro is part of that organization out to block the sun."

"If you don't want to watch, you can go inside or something." Luffy said simply. "I'll explain more after." he finished. "Luffy..." Nami said softly. He turned and looked at her. "I know you don't like this, but lets face it; if we don't they'll know something is up." he said. She nodded and turned around. "When your done.. make sure you explain it all clearly." she told him. He smiled and nodded "I'll do that." he said.

A few moments later Luffy and Sanji came into the kitchen. Sanji sat down with the others and went back to his normal self. "What was the point of that?" Usopp asked. "He and his venom are less agreeing, and that was the first time they agreed for him to take control. So he can't stay out long anyway. However he needs to hear this as well." Luffy said. Sanji looked around confused "What the hell just happened?" he asked looking around. "Last I remember Mutt face over there was crying over-LUFFY!" he shouted as he looked over, seeing Luffy. "I suppose I should start there." Luffy said sitting down.

He rubbed his chin for a moment before nodding to himself. "When Goro staked me through the heart I went into a sort of coma death. I was technically dead. One thing Goro didn't know though, when a vampire has lived to become as strong as Juba had it can take an entire day before they actually die. He never fought a vampire like that, nor had I ever told him about it. I'm rather glad about that. However, unless someone else takes the stake out, they will die. So Zoro howling may have saved my life back there." Luffy said.

Usopp raised his hand like a child in school "How did you know Goro was an enemy?" he asked. "He had tried to kill Juba before, that was the real reason he had jumped when he was told I had been turned by him." Luffy told him. "How did he not know you knew that?" Brook wondered. "He didn't know that he had been seen by me when he had done it." Luffy explained. "What is the cure?" Tashigi asked, not caring about the rest of the details really. "Good idea, what is it?" Franky asked. "The woman who had started this, the devil fruit user of the bake-bake fruit." Luffy told them.

"Bake-bake fruit?" Sanji asked, imagining a person baking like most everyone in the room. Luffy nodded "Bakemono-Bakemono fruit is it's full name, since every one of you seem to be thinking of a woman baking a pie." he said. (*note Bakemono means monster). This cleared their minds of a young woman cooking. "Though she is the cure she is also something that organization are looking for desperately." Luffy said. "Why's that?" Chopper asked curious. "Her powers created every bit of the island, the monsters, the fruit, and the constant night." he told them. "So, if they got her-" Nami began. Luffy nodded "They would have their ticket to a world of eternal night." Luffy said. "Besides, to her, this is all a game." he told them.

They looked at him confused. "When she started she had kidnapped around a hundred people for the start offs. Her powers, typically let her change her form into five monsters, vampire, werewolf, zombie, ghost, and witch. She changed into these forms and then changed twenty people into vampires, another twenty into werewolves, and the other sixty she changed into zombies. She then used our weaknesses to wipe their memories and set them loss on the island. That was around three thousand years ago." Luffy said. "How do you know all this?" Tashigi asked amazed. "Juba was one of the first vampires to be turned. I'm not sure if she knew or not that he had retained most of his memory that day, but it's how it happened." he said with a shrug.

Everyone was staring at him in amazement. He just sat there waiting for it to pass, he had a mental count down and was right on the money for when it had finished. A few of them went on about how amazing it was, some began asking questions, and others just continued to sit there in slight surprise. He looked at the others and raised a hand up. "Before we continue, the full moon should be about over." he told them. They looked over in surprise to see that more time than they had thought had passed. "Three things need to be done. First, I believe Zoro left his stuff on the island; he should go retrieve them. Chopper should go with him; there is an entire ship full of people who are injured and need treated. You should pick up Robin while your there too." he told them.

They nodded and the two set out to do so, Franky leaving as well to set the docking so that the mini-merry could be released rather than the shark-submarine. Tashigi nodded her thanks to Luffy, but didn't look up. She felt ashamed that a pirate, and one she had been chasing this entire time, was helping them so much and sad for her comrades. "I should of stayed with them." she said under her breath. Luffy and Sanji could easily hear her. "Don't be ridiculous, you'd be dead or as one of them as well." Luffy told her. Sanji looked at her sadly "How much did they explain to you while we were gone?" he asked.

She looked at him and shrugged. "They were just getting around to telling me how you both were vampires and how Nico Robin and Raranoa Zoro were werewolves." she told him. He nodded "From what I could tell, you were likely going to be attacked by a vampire." he told her she shook her head. She didn't really care since she already knew that was what her superior had been turned into now. Sanji paused, not fully sure how to continue. "W-well, when a vampire bites a person of the opposite gender- they sort of...molest the person being bitten." he said, trying to word it carefully.

There was a moment of silence as she looked at him unmoving. Luffy looked over at Sanji and smirked. He stood up and walked to the door "I'll leave you two to it, for now I think I'll turn in." he told them. They watched as he left and closed the door, about ten seconds later they heard Luffy talking to Usopp, trying to find out what had happened. "I thought he was going to sleep." Tashigi said confused. "He did, that was his vampire half talking." Sanji said. He looked at her and noticed her confused look. He smiled as he realized he had a lot of explaining to do.


	10. Understand yet?

"I said sorry already! It's your fault." Luffy pouted as he moved out of the way of smokers jitte again. The ship was currently docked and the two vampires were inside since Luffy had to remain secret. Outside everyone from the marine ship, except for Tashigi and Smoker, were outside trying to get everything into their heads. Many of them were having trouble with vampirism and others were highly injured from the werewolves' attacks.

Smoker calmed down slightly and sat down, his fangs in clear view. Luffy frowned "You really need to go drink, else you might attack someone." he said. Smoker shook his head "I wont stoop to drinking _that_." he said angrily. Luffy's eyes flashed red and within a second he was pinning Smoker with fangs out. Smoker's eyes widened and pushed Luffy off quickly. "That is similar to what you will likely do within the next few hours, but to any humans you can get a hold of. More than likely, you will also binge drink." he told him, his eyes still blood red.

Smoker made a low growling sound and snarled at him "I wont let myself fall to that." he said stubbornly. Luffy shook his head sadly "And Luffy would never hurt his crew, yet he went into that state and tried to kill every member of his crew and turned one of them." he said crossing his arms. Smoker's eyes widened a fraction, he knew from his previous encounters that he would do anything to protect his crew and wouldn't harm them. "You may last on your stubbornness for at most perhaps a little over twenty-four hours, at best. More than likely you may lose control in as soon as an hour or two. Even less should someone get hurt and you smell it." Luffy told him simply.

Smoker sat there in anger "I'm not going to bite anyone." he said, slightly growling still. Luffy nodded his head. "There is another way." he said. Smoker raised an eyebrow. He sniffed the air for a second "Looks like Sanji just came back with some." Luffy said. Smoker was about to inquire what it was but Luffy simply pushed him out the door "Go eat some of the fruit. You'll feel better." Smoker glared at him before finding a strange fruit in his hands.

Luffy sighed and smiled before going back inside, letting the normal Luffy come through. He looked around for a moment before remembering what had been happening before. "I wish he wouldn't do things like that without giving me a heads up." he pouted. He shook his head slightly before trying to find something fun to do while he sat, muttering "Why did he have to go and make it to where I had to hide like this? It's so boring~!"

Sanji looked over at Robin who was sitting in the kitchen now looking in a mirror. Her expression was normal, it seemed she was just staring at her reflection without care. "These whiskers are rather troublesome." she said as she poked one of the ten whiskers that where now stuck on her face. Sanji looked her up and down, not only did she have whiskers she also had more canine like eyes, claws, though smaller than Zoro's, and also had ears and a tail like Zoro had; though hers were black like her hair. All in all her change had made her look more sexy to him.

Hearts appeared in his eyes as he quickly began cooking her a stake. "Cook-san." she said stopping him. Her eyes were on the raw stake he had been about to cook. "It's fine the way it is." she said. He looked at her for a moment "Are you sure Robin-chan? It would only take me a second to cook." he told her. She nodded "I think I prefer it this way." He shrugged and sat the stake in front of her and watched as she began to eat it, noticing that her teeth were actually longer and sharper than Zoro's had been. It gave her a bit more of a fear factor when seeing them.

Sanji sighed as he walked out of the kitchen with a tray of food for Nami and Tashigi; and then the others. "Thank you Sanji-kun." she told him as he place the food on the table. However he could tell she was distracted by something. "You alright Nami-san?" he asked. She looked over at him, jumping slightly. She nodded "I just can't help thinking of how Luffy's doing. He's locked up down there with nothing really to do. I'm a little surprised we haven't heard something blow up or something." she said sadly. "If you want, you can check on him Nami-san." Sanji said with a smile. Nami nodded "If nothing else, I guess I could give him company."

Sanji smiled and nodded, walking off to give Tashigi some as well. Nami picked up her plate, taking some of the fruit as well and went below deck. Luffy looked up at her as she came in. He grinned and waved at her "Hey, Naim! What-cha doin?" he asked. She shrugged "I figured you were probably bored. Besides, I don't think you've had anything yet." she said placing the fruit down in front of him. He smiled "Oh, thanks! I could really do for some right now!" he said biting into one. She ignored the smell that came off it as she ate some of the food Sanji had given her before.

Luffy smiled at Nami as she finished her food, his already finished up. "I think I'm starting to understand what he meant before." he said, more to himself. Nami looked at him confused for a moment. Luffy's smile vanished as the door opened showing several of those who had been on the marine ship. Luffy looked at them confused. It was easy to tell all of them were vampires just by looking, they were too pale to not be. "What do you guys want?" Luffy asked confused. "That fruit tastes like shit and I feel awful." one said. Luffy looked at them confused "Odd, I had no problem with the taste. Just the feeling, that was a pain~." he agreed, nodding his head. Nami however already had seen where the marines were going and had begun moving slowly behind Luffy subconsciously.

Luffy looked back at Nami confused before noticing how scared she looked. He turned back around and looked at the marines. He noticed now how they all looked. They appeared as if ravenous, licking their lips on occasion. He threw his arms out, blocking them from Nami all the more. "Just hand her over. Don't worry; she wont die right? She'll just change into a vampire as well." another said. Luffy's head lowed as if he was considering the thought. "Luffy?" Nami said, shaking ever so slightly. "Don't you dare touch her. If you do, I will make sure you experience more than any living hell could provide." he said in a low voice, though easily carried to everyone in the room.

The room's temperature seemed to drop a few degrees as they sat for a moment. However the marines had grown partly crazed from their change to vampirism, and didn't take his warning. As they began to move forward, he turned his head slightly and Looked at Nami. She looked at his eyes, red as they were, they seemed to have some sort of unspoken feeling in them. The rooms temp decreased much faster, to the point Nami began to actually shiver.

They stopped as they began to look around in fear, knowing something was wrong. "What is up with the temperature?!" one shouted, freaking out slightly. "What the hell is happening to his shadow!?" another shouted, bringing Nami and the others attention to it. Luffy's shadow was moving on it's own, growing in size and forming several pointed spots. She and the others watched in shock as the shadow became solid and rose from the floor, the points toward the marines. "If you still wish to fight, come forward." Luffy said, his voice intimidating by itself.

Within seconds every one of them had left, leaving Luffy and Nami alone again. Luffy's shadow returned back to normal. He smiled back at Nami before collapsing to his knees. "Luffy! Are you alright?!" she asked, worried. He nodded, his eyes still red. "Just tired. He wasn't ready for that. Our bond isn't strong enough for him to handle it without difficulty." he said, panting slightly. Nami sighed in relief. "Have you figured it out yet?" he asked. She looked at him confused, not understanding. He shook his head "Even he is starting to understand. Oh well; I'm sure you'll eventually get it." he said with a shrug.

Nami sighed, giving up on trying to understand him. "What was that anyway? That thing you did with your shadow." she asked. He smiled "It's a sort of vampire power. You can only do it if the bond between both halves is good. It is actually very rare for it to happen." he said, his eyes drooping. "Luffy?" she said a bit worried. He fully collapsed, only not falling to the ground from falling onto Nami. She sat for a moment in shock before she heard snoring. She smiled slightly and lowered him off her shoulder and placed his head on her lap.

She smiled and moved his bangs away from his face and eyes. She couldn't help but think he looked cute like this and notice how soft his hair seemed to feel. She put a hand to her forehead. "Man, what's up with me lately?" she asked herself. She closed her eyes as she tried to think about it; a smile still on her lips; so she didn't notice Luffy's eye opening for a second. He smiled before closing his dark brown eyes back and resting there. _I hope she figures it out._ he thought as he continued to lie there.

* * *

Tashigi looked at Sanji with narrow eyes as he placed the plate in front of her. "Don't misunderstand, we are still enemies!" she told him. He nodded "I know, I know. However we have to put that aside for now if we want to get off the island, right?" he asked with a smile. "Well, yes. However, don't think for a moment that I wont arrest you when this is over!" she told him. He nodded "Yes, I know Tashigi-chan. Because your a marine and you have to arrest pirates. I just wish it were different." he said sadly as he walked away. She looked at him as he left before she began eating what he had given her. _So do I._


	11. The complete trap

Nami woke with a start as she heard gun fire, likely from a marine's gun. She looked down at Luffy who was holding his ears and gritting his teeth. "Why didn't they give a little heads up before hand?" he whispered a little angrily. _I fell asleep here?_ she thought nearly face palming till she heard more gun shots follow the first as well as sounds of howling and hissing. "They must be attacking!" she said standing up suddenly. "Whoa." Luffy said, stopping his fall to the ground.

Without thinking she had run out of the room, pulled out her weapon, and went to join in the fight. It hadn't hit her that she was a target, and a more easily obtained one compared to the others, till she made it on the deck. She was pushed over, claws going straight into her side. She screamed in pain, before looking up at her attacker. All she could see was teeth as she stared up in utter fear. Her attacker froze, about to bite her head, before collapsing.

Sitting up she saw that several others where down as well. Zoro and Sanji smiled "Looks like we all decided to use it at once." Sanji said. Zoro frowned as he looked around at those still standing "Looks like even with three blasts at once isn't enough for some of them." he growled. "We need to finish them fast." Luffy said rushing out from below deck. Several of the enemies looked at Luffy with wide eyes, thinking he had been dead.

* * *

Luffy sighed as he leaned against the railing. "W-was that the last of them?" one of the marines asked, panting. Luffy frowned as he picked something up with his haki. They all seemed to turn as one of them, though highly injured, ran off the deck; jumping into the water and not resurfacing. "That bastard!" Sanji shouted, about to jump after him. However Luffy grabbed him, stopping him. "What are you doing? We need to stop him!" Sanji shouted. Luffy shook his head "I'm sick of hiding! Besides, wont they figure something out either way?" he said with a pout.

Sanji sighed and nodded "Fine, fine. But wont that mean they'll come in full force next time?" he asked. Luffy shrugged before he began picking his nose. "Don't know, maybe. Somehow though, I don't think that's what's going to happen." he said, flicking the booger off his finger randomly. His crew sighed, knowing was still his normal, carefree, self. His eyes widened, as did several others. Several of them began moving away from the starboard side of the ship.

It didn't take long before they found out why they were backing up as a box was thrown onto the deck. It fell over on its side as it hit the deck, revealing to be completely full of crosses. As they fell out of the box most of those afflicted with vampirism jumped straight off the ship onto land, where they continued to move away. Luffy gritted his teeth as he fought against that instinct, knowing it was a trap to separate them. Zoro made a move to try to get rid of them when he felt a slight burning. His eyes narrowed as he noticed a few silver crosses in the bunch.

Franky noticed this too and made a move to try to dispose of them when Luffy stopped him. He pushed his sunglasses up and looked at him confused. "It's a **complete** trap. I'm sure, if you try to touch it, something bad will happen." Luffy told him, shaking. "Then what are we suppose to do?! With this here no one is safe even without an attack!" Usopp shouted, grabbing his head in panic. Zoro growled "We need to leave the ship, if we stay no good will come out of it."

Franky looked at Zoro a bit angrily "Hey, your saying leave the Sunny?!" Luffy raised a hand "He's right. We need to leave. No one will hurt the ship with those here. The only ones who can get near it are humans and zombies, and something tells me their not that smart to damage a ship like that." he said before jumping down off the ship. The others followed quickly after, however reluctant some were. However, Usopp was curious about something "Wh-what are z-z-zombies like here?"

Everyone looked at Luffy confused when he didn't answer. He stopped in his tracks and turned slightly to look at him sadly "Lets hope you never find out." with that he continued to walk straight; leading his crew, Smoker, Tashigi, and a handful of navy men. "Where are you leading us Straw Hat?" Smoker asked irritated. "The only decent source of water on the island." Zoro looked at him confused, it didn't make sense how Luffy knew this sort of information at the moment.

Franky seemed to feel the same way and forced Luffy to turn around. Luffy looked at them with wide eyes, just as they did to him. He sighed and looked at the ground. One eye his normal near black, and the other red. "We seem to be merging. I guess I should have figured you'd notice something." he said with his normal grin. The others sighed "For a moment I thought we were being led by a fake." Zoro said pinching the bridge of his nose.

He lead them on till Robin a thought. "Won't they expect us to go to water?" Luffy nodded "Yes, however we have little choice. We will need to go eventually. What they may not expect is us going so quickly; if this happens we can scout around and have a better chance." he told them. Nami felt a bit uncomfortable looking at Luffy from how his eyes were, it was like he was becoming someone else. Rather, actually, it seemed like he was hiding something.

When they got close to the water Luffy sighed and sat down, his breathing seemed slightly labored. "You alright, what's wrong?" Chopper asked, trying to look him over. Luffy shook his head, his eyes closed. "Just a bit tired. The merging thing can really wear you out." he said with a small laugh. However, Sanji began to really wonder if that was what was really wrong; he was beginning to doubt it. Luffy stood up and stretched "Kay, now we need to build a shelter for everyone still human! We should try to finish it up quickly, I think it might almost be about the time me and Sanji will end up passing out."

Now Sanji was really beginning to wonder. He didn't feel tired one bit, yet at the same time he knew Luffy was right about what he had said; it was about that time. Luffy got a serious look on his face. "Alright, Franky. Your really good at this sort of stuff. We need it big enough for everyone of you guys that's human, and sturdy too. Brook, Nami, Zoro, Robin, I need you to go to the ship and get the crosses from the box Usopp had put ours into. Sanji, go with Usopp and Chopper to go get the food and medicine from the ship; be careful to keep away from those out to get the crosses. If you can, try to get some silver too. Everyone else, we need to get the supplies for Franky."

Everyone stared at him so he smiled and pointed at his red eye to let them know it was the other half speaking. However, Sanji paused and continued to stare at Luffy. His eye widened for a moment before he shook his head and tried looking again. For a moment, he thought he saw a certain look he had only seen once on his captain. It had not been a good look, or a good moment either. His hand went to his neck subconsciously before he noticed that he felt a little weird. Going over to the water he went to look into it, only to realize he didn't have a reflection. "It's turning red." he heard Luffy whisper to him. Sanji let his hair go back into place over his eye. "We're running out of time, we need to hurry." he told Sanji as he walked off to look for the resources Franky would need.

After a short time Franky finished what he considered to be a large enough and sturdy building. However Luffy shook his head as he sat against a tree, "Can you make it any stronger? It would be a good idea if you added a floor too." he asked. Franky looked at him confused before looking at Sanji who seemed to be acting similar to how Luffy had been when they had first gotten there. "I suppose I could do that, but what are we up against here? The others are already setting the crosses and silver up on the inside of the building." Luffy didn't answer the question, all he said was "We need it as strong as we can get it."

Franky went to get to work when he heard Luffy call Sanji over. "I need your help with something." he could just barely hear Luffy whisper, and he sounded like he was struggling with something. Sanji nodded and followed him. Franky didn't turn to look though; he wasn't sure what was going on, but he trusted his captain-and he said the place needed to be stronger.

Sanji looked at Luffy with wide eyes. "Please, I need you to do this for me." Sanji noticed the look in his eyes again and could feel himself growing weaker as well. "It wont be able to hold you very long." he told him. Luffy nodded "I know that, but; if I do falter soon; it will give them more time than if you don't." Sanji nodded and smirked slightly "What am I to do then?" he joked. Luffy smiled "Hopefully, you can hold out longer enough for them to finish." Sanji nodded and began to tie Luffy up to one of the trees far from the others. Sanji was about to leave when Luffy said something he didn't quite catch. "What was that? I didn't quite catch that." Luffy took a deep breath so he could say it a bit louder "Make sure Nami stays inside, no matter what."

Everyone looked at Sanji slightly confused as he came back alone. "Hey, dart-brow! Where's Luffy?" Sanji looked at Zoro annoyed "He saw something and went running after it, mutt-face!" However, at this point everyone was beginning to question Luffy's strange behavior. However, Zoro and Robin were beginning to understand a bit better as they began to feel strange themselves. Sanji looked over at the building and could see the floor from where he was "How thick is that flooring?" he asked, his vampric half beginning to tell him what was coming like it had to Luffy before. Franky grinned "Over a foot deep and made of the strongest rocks we could find around." Sanji nodded as he looked at the wooden walls in worry. "I hope it's strong enough."

Franky began feeling like he and Luffy knew something, but didn't want to share it. So, as an added precaution, he began making things thicker and thicker as to make sure they were prepared for whatever it was. Sanji smiled as he leaned against a tree facing the building. Zoro and Robin panting with slightly glazed eyes not far from him. Sanji looked over at them and whispered "You should go, you two don't look like you've got much longer."

Tashigi looked at the two leaving figures in confusion before she noticed something. "Where's Smoker-san?" she asked looking around. Sanji jumped when he heard her voice. She turned and looked at him before walking over. "Where did Smoker-san go?" she asked with narrowed eyes. His breathing became accelerated "P-please, go inside. Quickly." he told her. She looked at him confused before she noticed his uncovered eye slowly changing red as he looked at her.


	12. COME

Tashigi looked at him with wide eyes as she began to back away from him. "Please, hurry. I can't hold myself back too much longer." he said, his hand already starting to reach up toward her and his fangs slowly extending. "Tashigi-sis!" Franky shouted as he grabbed her and brought her toward the building. When they got inside they looked back to see Sanji looking at them, the same way Luffy had when he had first turned. However, they could see that he was struggling to tell them something "W-whatever you do, don't come out; unless something get's in."

They all looked at him confused when a new sound began reaching their ears. It sounded like scraping, coming from under them. It began to become clear to them as hands began to pop out of the ground, with heads and bodies following directly after. "ZOMBIES!" Usopp shouted, shutting the door. Things were beginning to make a bit more sense, Luffy and Sanji were trying to protect them from these. However, they still didn't understand what was going on with Sanji, where Zoro, Robin, Smoker, or Luffy went, several things still seemed in the dark.

Listening further they could hear hissing. Franky stood up and opened a small sliding door he made to be able to look out, though Luffy had been against it when he had first mentioned it. Looking out he saw a vast number of vampires, just standing there hissing at one another. However, Tashigi noticed that almost all of them were from her ship and were fighting among themselves. Other than that, only Sanji stood there. A few vampires on the ground around him, showing he had already defeated them. It looked as though the others were too scared to try to fight him as he seemed to challenge them.

Watching they noticed one or two werewolves come by, however they never stayed too long in comparison to the others. Nami's eyes widened when she heard a specific hiss, that just seemed too familiar. Looking out the sliding door she found her thoughts right, Luffy had joined those standing out there. She watched as several of those around went to challenge him over something, and saw them quickly get buried into the ground with little effort on Luffy's half. That was when Luffy and Sanji met eyes.

She thought for sure they were going to fight after they hissed at one another. However, after a moment or two they just nodded and looked at the others; who now looked down in apparent loss. She sighed, figuring that perhaps the were keeping watch over them and protecting everyone from the other vampires. The sound got Luffy's attention, getting him to look over at the sliding door. He made no facial change as he nudged Sanji and continued to look toward them.

Nami looked at them confused as they stared at her. "Cat-Burglar Nami, what are you looking at?" Tashigi asked as she came to look out again. Sanji and Luffy looked at each other and grinned, before looking back toward them. _COME_ they heard in their heads. Franky grabbed the both of them, stopping them. However, they had their orders. They were determined to follow them. Tashigi brought out her sword and went to slice at Franky, forcing him to let go or be hit. Nami however, had no way of fighting; her weapon was out of her reach and she couldn't beat him in strength. "Nami, snap out of it!" Usopp shouted as he tried to grab Tashigi, only to quickly let go in fear she would cut him in half.

With little ability to stop her, Tashigi made it outside. Looking outside they saw that Sanji was watching her, his eyes locked with her's, while Luffy was keeping the zombies off her. They all watched as Tashigi slowly made her way to Sanji. Franky looked down at Nami who began to snap out of it finally before looking at Luffy who was staring in his direction angrily, forcing him to look away quickly; else potentially fall into his control like they had.

After a moment or two the sound of fighting began, and for a moment Franky was sure he would turn and see Sanji fighting Luffy for Tashigi. However, what he saw was rather the opposite. Luffy was fighting off the other vampires, while Sanji began lowering her toward the ground. They watched, unable to look away, as he followed her to the ground. He stared at her eyes for a moment before sinking his fangs into her neck in a swift motion.

They began to grow red in the face as they watched him feed off her. The sounds of her moaning, the sight of him ripping her shirt as he tried to get it off and her trying to take his pants off where the only things they got to see before Nami slammed the small door shut.

However, it was plain to all of them, just because they stopped watching didn't mean it stopped. Sanji let go of her neck for a split second to pull her shirt off all the way before he sank his fangs back into her neck to continue feeding. She began rubbing him, having succeeded in getting his pants and underwear off. However, she needed more herself; and he was more than inclined to give it to her as he began to work on her pants as well. She moaned louder as he began fingering her, her pants and panties just low enough for him to do so.

"J-just one more look can't hurt, r-right?" Brook asked, his nose bleeding from his thoughts of the events occurring outside. "NO WAY!" Nami shouted angrily, hitting him.

Tashigi looked up at him as she pulled on his shirt, trying to tell him what she wanted. He opened his eyes and let go of her once again so she could remove his shirt, taking the moment as a chance to also take her pants and panties the rest of the way off. He held himself over her, his member positioned to enter her with the slightest bit of pressure; and he wasn't likely to have any trouble sliding in with how slick she was. He locked lips with her before he pushed himself fully into her, and began at a quick pace from the start. After a few moments he stopped his assault on her lips, letting her breathe, and reacquainting his fangs to her neck for the third time.

After a few moments Sanji looked at the paled body he was still thrusting into and let her neck go for the final time. He licked the places his fangs had punctured as he continued to thrust, her moans only continuing to grow louder as he did. He grunted as he picked up his pace even further, feeling a need to cum as she contracted around him as she had for a while now.

All the others knew was that things were really heating up, the volume of her moans and the smacking sounds their bodies made as they went made sure they knew. However, Brook and Franky thought for sure they heard Sanji say Tashigi's name. Though with a low voice that could have been easily been a hiss instead.

He sighed as he looked down at her. Her eyes were drooping from both blood loss and cumming so hard. Sanji smiled at her and leaned down, placing a light kiss on her forehead before pulling out of her. He laid down beside her, pulling her over to him and sleeping against her.

Luffy looked at the two of them before grabbing a blanket from one of the downed navy men and throwing it over them. He frowned and quickly left to grab something. During which, from the lack of noise, they opened the small door to look out again. "Looks like the zombies are coming back." Franky said looking around. "Do you see Sanji-san and Tashigi-san?" Brook asked. "That's all you care about!" Nami shouted angrily as she hit him again. "Yeah, I see them. They seem to be asleep. What bothers me is that I don't see Luffy-bro in the group." Franky said, looking around for him.

The others gathered around the opening and began looking. Nami paled as she caught sight of him. "Guys, we've got a problem." she said, fear evident in her voice. Looking in the direction she was they saw what she was so worried about. Luffy was coming toward the building, swinging a heavy chain in a circle. "Oi, oi! This is bad!" Franky said as he backed away from the wall with most of the others. "Huh, what?" Usopp asked as he came to the door to look out. He looked out just in time to see Luffy spin it once more before lashing it out toward the building. He screamed as he hit the floor, only to see the walls held up. Though, from the sound of the solid crack, it had likely done a lot of damage.

Luffy glared at the building as he began to pick up speed with the chain again. "Hey, this is really bad! We need to do something, or he'll leave us defenseless!" Usopp shouted, tears streaming from his eyes. Nami looked out the window, causing everyone to quickly force her away from it. "Are you nuts!? How many times does he need to control you before you stop giving him openings to do so?!" Usopp shouted. Nami nodded. "I want to test something, but I need you to hold me down. Don't let me leave this building." she whispered in as low a voice as she could, making sure only they could hear her.

They watched her as she came to the window again, looking directly at Luffy. "Luffy!" she shouted, getting his attention on her. He instantly locked eyes with her. _COME HERE. _she heard, and instantly went to do as he told her. Quickly everyone grabbed her, keeping her from going toward the door like Tashigi had before. Brook looked out the window when he noticed that a sound had stopped. He looked in surprise when he saw Luffy had stopped swinging the chain.

After a moment or two, Nami snapped out of it again. "Di-did he stop?" she asked, her voice low again. Brook nodded "Yeah, he stopped swinging that chain around. It rather surprised me. I thought my eyes would pop out of my skull for a moment, I was so surprised. Ah, but I don't have eyes. Skull joke!" he said laughing. Nami jumped and covered his mouth.

Luffy's eyes widened from what he had just heard. He snarled while glaring at the building. _They tricked me. She planed on me continuously doing that to buy for time._ he realized angrily as he began spinning the chain, harder than the last time.

Nami looked out the window at Luffy. It was clear to her that he had caught on just from what Brook had said so loudly from how angry he looked. "Well, did anyone think of anything while I had stalled for time?" she asked with a wide smile. A moment went by without a single sound. "No." Usopp said simply. A resounding crack, harder than the last, came; resulting in a large crack appearing even on the inside. "Looks like we don't have much time left to think." Franky said, pushing his sunglasses up as he looked at the crack.

Usopp looked at the crack fearfully, before grabbing a few of the crosses and silver objects. He handed them out, holding on to one of each himself. Looking out the window like door, he took one of his pop greens and fired it out. "Come on! We've got to hurry!" he shouted as he led the way out the door, the others following close behind him.

Luffy watched with wide eyes as the left, seemingly unprotected, the building. Usopp stood directly where he had shot the pop green and looked at the ground in confusion. "Why?" he asked. Looking up at the sky and then down again at the soil he realized, his pop greens couldn't grow here. He shouted this out as he freaked out. "What!? You have to be kidding me!" Nami shouted as she looked around at the incoming zombies. Her eyes widened further as she watched them suddenly fall to the ground, having been slashed horizontally in half. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Luffy lean against a tree near him. Her eyes moved from him to his shadow as she realized he had just did that to saved them.

"N-Nami." she heard. It was soft, almost weak. It seemed as if none of the others heard it either. "Please." said just as softly. She looked at Luffy who was looking right at her. She knew she shouldn't look at his eyes, but it was something she was too used to. They were sad as he looked at her, it was as if he was in a state he couldn't control her if he wanted to. He slowly lifted his hand toward her, palm up ward; hoping she would come to him. To her it looked heart breaking. Somehow she had this feeling that, in a way, he was telling her he cared for her; and was now hoping that she would show that she felt the same.

Tears weld in her eyes as she looked at him. She didn't step toward him though, she knew what would happen if she did. Luffy looked down at the ground, his hand beginning to go down as well. "Luffy." she whispered. He looked up at her sadly. His face brightened as he saw her hand rise, her palm down. He looked at her, raising his hand back up. He locked eye with her _Please come here. Please._ she could hear him, but this time she knew she wasn't being controlled. She didn't feel like she normally did when she was, and the others weren't grabbing her to stop her from going to him. She smiled at him sadly _I don't even know if this will work or not but, I can't come over there. Sorry._ Instantly Luffy looked down again, letting her know he had received the message. "Luffy." she said, to get his attention. He looked back at her sadly. _You told me you wouldn't try to turn me unless I wanted to, right?_ Luffy frowned and crossed his arms.

"What in the World do you think their doing?" Usopp whispered to Franky. "No clue Nose-bro. Bone-bro, you have any ideas?" "No, I have absolutely no idea what they are trying to talk about."

Luffy sat down, his arms still crossed. He looked back up at her_ Fine .__You are really cruel at times, you know. _Nami wasn't sure what he meant by that, however he seemed less inclined to try and bite. Which let her in on something she had been suspicious of: He had only wanted her.


	13. Blood Moon

Nami looked at Luffy who was still leaning against the tree. It was plain to all of them that Luffy still wanted to bite, but was refraining from trying to do so. Usopp couldn't get comfortable knowing he was in the open with zombies running about, even if Luffy was keeping them away. In fact that almost made him more scared since he could tell that the shadow wasn't effected by the crosses at all from how close it had come at times. "How much longer till this passes?" he wondered out loud, constantly turning to look for incoming dangers.

Luffy looked up at him before looking up at the sky. Following his gaze they noticed for the first time that the moon was a red tint. "I suppose till the moons normal?" Brook guessed as he looked at it. "How long will that take!? We don't know how long till Luffy can't help his thirst anymore! He's not even in real control is he?!" Usopp cried. Nami looked at Luffy before looking back at Usopp "I don't know if he's after just a simple meal." she told them.

They looked at her confused. "Huh? What do you mean?" Chopper asked, having been petrified too much to speak before. "From what I'm thinking, Luffy was only ever targeting me. I may be mistaken, but I think he was after the other part of what happens when feeding." she said, a red tint rising on her cheeks. Usopp stared at her blankly. "If that was all he was after, why didn't he just share with Sanji before? I'm sure it could have worked." he said confused. Nami sighed "I don't know, it was just what I was thinking."

Rustling sound caught their attention, making them jump and turn; or run and hide behind Franky as Chopper, Brook, and Usopp decided. They calmed down slightly as they looked at Zoro and Robin, their clothes slightly tattered. Zoro and Robin both looked at them and at Luffy. It was clear to them that Luffy was tired from some activity or another, however at the same time they knew he wasn't in control; just his instincts were driving him right now.

Usopp continued to cower behind Franky with the others. "Y-you're not going to try to kill us, are you?" he asked trembling. Zoro and Robin shook their heads, their bodies in full werewolf forms still. "Geez. where have you two been?" Nami asked. Both of them looked at each other before hastily turning away and looking at the ground, it seemed apparent that they didn't want to say anything. Though it wouldn't matter anyway as they were werewolves still.

Suddenly Luffy collapsed, attracting all of their attention again. For a brief second they worried he may have been attacked when they heard snoring. Robin got their attention before pointing toward the moon, now beginning to turn back to it's normal pale color. It seemed that it was over, what ever it was that had happened. It wasn't long before Zoro and Robin were passed out as well. The human remains of the crew looked at this unsure.

"We should get inside before something else weird happens!" Usopp said, heading for the dismayed building. He jumped as it suddenly crumbled to dust "AHHH! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!? WE'RE GOING TO DIE~!" he screamed. Nami hit him with her with he climatact "SHUT THE HELL UP!" she shouted at him annoyed. Usopp looked at them confused "Why are you guys so calm!?" Franky sighed "We can build another, even more SUPER-building." he said, grinning. Usopp felt unsure "It had taken us hours to make the first though!" he said unhappily. "That was because we kept changing the plan. Luffy said we needed certain things, then kept saying we should add more to it. So, we kept having to change it and check in with him. This time I know what I'm doin!" Franky exclaimed happily. Usopp slumped in defeat, he couldn't win with them.

Franky quickly got to work, building a makeshift wall to keep them safer. It had barely taken him three minuets to build it and it towered over all of them by at the least a foot and there was perhaps twenty-five meters of space on the inside. "Whoa." Usopp said, too shocked by the speed and detail Franky had put into such a large thing in a short time. It looked highly sturdy and had designs carved into it, the entire thing painted as well. They couldn't help but wonder where he got the equipment to do this. Franky sighed "Sorry. It was a rushed job. I'll make it better when I'm done building the place." he said, feeling it could be so much better.

* * *

Everyone looked at the place with wide eyes. Franky sighed as he looked the place over before grinning. They were so busy staring at it they barely noticed him getting to work on the wall like he had said he would. The first to notice it was Usopp. He looked at him confused before growing a bit scared "What are you doing!? If you destroy the wall, nothing is stopping them from coming in!" Franky frowned "I don't like it. I'm going to remake it entirely. Make it more SUPER!" he said, destroying the last of it. Almost instantly there was a new wall. Or rather, a high, black, iron-or steel-fence. It went even further out, giving them a large area of land.

They couldn't help but be amazed. Franky scratched the back of his head, he couldn't help but feel good after that. He looked at them confused before smiling "What are you waitin for? Go check the inside out!" he told them. They turned back to the building and began walking toward it. They all stared at the door in awe. It was dark wood with decretive carvings on it. They couldn't help but wonder what Franky had made to go on the inside.

They opened the door and looked in. The place was a stinking mansion! Fully furnished and everything! Nami looked around at everything in the place. She couldn't believe it. She had thoughts of telling Franky to make loads of this kind of stuff later so she could sell it for gold, yet at the same time she felt like she wanted to keep it. This was high quality stuff! Why sell the stuff you would be getting money to try and buy? She was sure that just the couch by itself would be something that could very well be out of her price range, mostly because she was a money hoarder who aimed for cheep and efficient.

"How did you learn to make these sorts of things? I thought you just knew how to make structures like ships, bridges and stairs." Usopp asked, sitting on the couch-next to the (currently) empty book shelf. It was very comfortable. "Well, while I was studying up on SUPER ways of upgrading myself, I found myself getting pains from the uncomfortable furniture. I wasn't aloud to go into town to buy some, and the people that did know me couldn't really help much. SO, I went out and got some resources from the island and began reading up on making better furniture. I must say, it took up a bit of my time I could have been studying more-but I managed to finish studying the new technologies for my body AND making SUPER furniture!" he said, giving a thumbs up.

They were hardly paying much attention anymore as they began looking around, exploring the comfortable furnishings and finding things of interest to them. Franky groaned slightly from the lack of interest as he went out and brought the rest of the crew in, along with Tashigi. Franky shrugged as he decided to place both her and Sanji in the same bed. They were wrapped around each other, and were both technically naked under the blanket they were under. Though he was a pervert he did have some sense of sensibility, unlike one or two of the crewmembers.

He looked at Robin and Zoro unsure. He didn't fully want to place them in beds, since their fur would get all over them, yet he didn't want to leave them on the floor. He sighed and decided to put them in the same bed too-that way only one bed would pay the price. He then placed Luffy in his own bed, his being the best of all of them-more or less just the biggest and most decorated since he was captain. Franky was about to tell the others were they could find their rooms, when it seemed they had already figured it out. He had in fact made it relatively easy. Having placed their symbol over every door and a secondary symbol on the doors themselves to represent their position on the crew. He pouted slightly and went to his bed.

* * *

_He was tied up. He growled slightly 'Like this is enough to stop me.' he thought. He broke the chain holding him to the tree easily. He caught a scent and followed it, hoping it would lead him to what he wanted. As he did he came to a clearing. There was a group of others fighting each other. He hissed at them in annoyance. All of them seemed so weak. A few of them went to attack him and he beat them without so much as a glance. That was when he noticed Sanji, and he seemed to notice him now too._

_He walked up to him, locking eyes with him. 'You had best not be after her.' he said hissing 'Same to you.' Sanji's voice said in his mind, him hissing back. 'Nami?' Sanji's voice asked. He nodded 'Tashigi?' he asked back, but he was more or less expecting his response to be a no. However, Sanji nodded. He looked at the others around, it seemed they realized they had no chance in this and backed down._

_He noticed a sound and looked toward the building, noticing Nami. He stared at her for a second and nudged Sanji, getting his attention. Almost immediately he saw Tashigi looking out the window as well. He looked over at Sanji and grinned 'We're lucky.' Sanji grinned back. They turned back to the two 'COME' he told Nami, his mouth salivating. The door opened and he watched in hope that both would come out. However it was only Tashigi. He frowned and ran toward her, protecting her from the zombies that were near by. He could hope that his would come out, but he could tell the chances were low of that happening. He glared at the window he had seen her in, catching a quick glimpse of Franky._

_His attention left the window as he noticed the others taking advantage of the situation. Sanji needed to keep his eyes on Tashigi, having completed her goal he had set for her he needed to keep her still, so he couldn't fight. He began fighting the others away, giving Sanji the time he needed. He couldn't help but feel these guys were stupid. They seemed to think that with numbers they could swarm him. That may have been true-if they had a few thousand more of them._

_He sighed as Sanji finished. He threw a blanket over them. 'I can't go near the building. Nor will I likely get another chance to control her to get her outside.' he thought. An idea came to mind and he left to get the chain he had around him before. He began swinging it, building momentum in it. He could hear them talking inside. He threw the first attack out and heard Usopp scream. He growled when the wall didn't break 'Figures it would be strong. Franky made it.' he thought, swinging another one._

_He was about the throw another "Luffy!" he heard Nami shout. He looked at the window and saw her. 'COME HERE.' he told her. He stopped swinging the chain as he waited to see if she made it out. He groaned as he realized she had been stopped again. 'And she seemed willing this time!' he thought angrily, knowing the others had stopped her. "Yeah, he stopped swinging that chain around. It rather surprised me. I thought my eyes would pop out of my skull for a moment, I was so surprised. Ah, but I don't have eyes. Skull joke!" he heard Brook shouting. Instantly he realized what had actually happened._

_He snarled and glared at the building, picking up speed faster than before in his anger. He unleashed another shot. He could see the damage it had done and prepared another. All at once the group ran from the building, out to where the zombies could easily reach them. "Why?" he heard Usopp ask, perhaps the ground itself. "CRAP! My pop greens can't grow on this island!" Usopp shouted, falling to his knees. "What!? You have to be kidding me!" Nami shouted looking around at the slowly enclosing zombies._

_He dug into his strength reserves and began manipulating his shadow. He used this and took out every zombie in the area. Wore out he leaned against a tree. He had saved them, but didn't have the strength left to do much else. He looked up at Nami "N-Nami." he said, with difficulty. "Please." he told her. He slowly lifted his hand out for her. He couldn't control her, he couldn't get near her with those crosses they had, and he was beginning to worry about her true feelings._

_Nothing happened for a few moments, so he figured she didn't feel the same way. He began lowering his hand. "Luffy." he heard her whisper. He looked up sadly, till she began raising her hand out to him. He raised his hand back up for her. He locked eyes with her, it was much easier than talking. 'Please come here. Please.' he begged, not having the power to control. It wasn't long before he heard a reply '__I don't even know if this will work or not but, I can't come over there. Sorry.' she said back to him, sounding unsure about talking telepathically. _

_He lowered his head sadly. "Luffy." he heard her say again. He looked up, waiting to hear what she had to say now. 'You told me you wouldn't try to turn me unless I wanted to, right?' she asked him. He crossed his arms, frowning. After a moment or two he sat down annoyed and slightly frustrated '__Fine .__You are really cruel at times, you know.' he told her. She didn't seem to understand. Course, how could she? She didn't know that the blood moon was mating season on the island._

* * *

**I am so, SO sorry for taking so long. Major writers block when I hit this chapter. For the longest time I didn't know how to continue it. Thank you for staying and waiting for the chapter! Again, sorry for the wait!**


	14. I can't

Luffy woke up with a jump. He looked around confused. He was in a large, bed with black silk sheets. Part of him liked the accommodations, the rest of him was more curious on how he got into the bed. His curiosity left the bed as it grew to wondering how he got into a house at all. He got out of bed and began looking around. The entire room was full of beautiful, expensive looking things. He figured he must be in a rich persons house. Someone like Kaya he thought.

His door opened and he saw Brook. He was clearly nervous or scared, perhaps both. He had a guess the others had decided to have him check on him in case he was still acting like he had last night. "G-G-Good mor-night, Luffy-san!" Brook said, stumbling over his own words. Luffy smiled "Morning." he said. Brook sighed in relief "Thank goodness. I was worried you might still be a blood crazy vampire." he said, calming down. "I actually am still, I just have control right now."

Luffy looked around the room again "Where are we anyway?" he asked. Brook, snapping out of his momentary scare, answered "Ah, Franky-san made this entire place in four hours while you and the others were asleep. He even made a fence around it too." Luffy nodded. His stomach growled, causing Brook to jump and start trembling. "Man, I'm starving." Luffy whined, not noticing Brook's reactions. He looked over to him, causing him to back away in fear. Luffy sighed and looked at him bored "Brook, you don't have blood." Brook seemed to refigure this out as he calmed down. Luffy frowned "Can you get some fruit or something?" he asked, having not fed before and having over worked himself then too.

Brook nodded and went to go and get it when Luffy stopped him "I need you to bring it back. Don't have anyone else, unless it's Zoro, Robin, or Sanji. I think if anyone else comes in-" he stopped, not wanting to finish the thought. Brook nodded in understanding as he continued out to do as Luffy had asked. Luffy smiled at him as he came back with an armful of fruit. He could hardly keep himself from laughing as a thought came to mind, _I never thought I would be happier to see a fruit than a piece of cooked meat!_

As he ate the fruit he began looking around the room again "Sho, thish ih om plach?" (So this is our place?) Luffy asked, stuffing the fruit in hungrily. Brook, nodded "Yes. Franky-san made it so it is property of the Straw Hats." he said gladly. "OW! And made for us only!" Franky said, walking right in. "Though, I did make an area for the marines if they come back." he added. Luffy nodded and smiled at him, then they heard a scream. In a flash Luffy ran out of the room to see what had happened.

He opened the door to see Tashigi sitting against the wall, a blanket covering her, and Sanji against the wall on the other side of the room. It was clear to Luffy they were naked but at the same time he couldn't see for sure since even Sanji's body was partly hidden from view by the bed. He looked at them for a moment before deciding that, in all likely hood, Tashigi just didn't remember what had happened the night before and freaked out. He shrugged and left, closing the door behind him. He didn't think there was much he could do anyway.

He began looking around the place and smiled. He liked what Franky had made. It was nice and comfy, though he didn't mind so much that it looked so rich. He was fine with a hammock on his ship. His mind began to wonder off strict comfort as other thoughts came up. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to get rid of the thought, knowing it wasn't strictly his own. He could hear chuckling in his head and knew it was his vampiric half. _Hey, you can't say you don't agree._ he heard. He sighed and nodded to himself, that would be harder to do in a hammock than a bed. _Though, maybe more interesting._ he groaned slightly, wishing they would make up their mind, as that came up.

It was as this thought came up that another door opened and Zoro and Robin walked out of a room. Luffy smiled at them, nearly chuckling without realizing. The pair looked away, a faint blush covering their cheeks. They remembered what had happened the night before well. In fact, the memory of it nearly caused them to repeat it upon waking up. The only thing that stopped it was the scream, which alerted them to the others being close by-within ear shot.

Suddenly Zoro grinned as he noticed something about his captain. "You sure you got room to talk?" Zoro asked, causing Luffy to look at him confused. Zoro's eyes turned south and so did Luffy's. In an instant Luffy's hands covered himself. Robin chuckled "My, it seems you set up a little tent." Luffy gritted his teeth "That bastard, putting those images in my head!" He muttered under his breath, not that it kept the two werewolves from hearing him. Zoro busted up laughing as Luffy, awkwardly, left to get away from the two. If he had a drop of blood in his body, that hadn't pooled to his nether regions, his face would be colored with it.

It soon became more awkward when he ran into someone in the hall way. Nami, not paying full attention as she thought of all the money she could be from having Franky making furniture, fell backwards as she bumped into Luffy. He fell down similarly, landing on his rear. Nami looked at him confused before stiffening, thinking about the night before-not noticing the bulge. Luffy froze as he looked at her. _Switch!_ he heard in his head, his other half laughing.

Nami backed up slightly as Luffy's eyes turned red. Luffy stood up and held out a hand for her. She hesitantly took it and he pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her as he did. Her heart began racing in both fear and exhilaration. Chills when down her spine as he kissed her neck. "H-H-Hey, I th-though you wouldn't-" Luffy hummed lightly, causing her to feel like her legs were going to collapse beneath her. "Nami." he said softly. "It is your choice still." he told her "Yes? Or no?" he asked her. She found it hard to think at all. His face was hidden from her view, being next to her ear.

She could feel the cold of his hands through her shirt as on began to sink lower down her back. It was an odd sensation. Her body was beginning to feel hot and yet his cold body was up against her, seeming to suck away the heat and amplifying it at the same time. He kissed her neck again, his tong going across it lightly and she could feel his fangs brush against her skin as he did. "I can't." she said, just barely a whisper. "I'm too scared, Luffy."

He sighed and smiled sadly as he let go. He could easily smell that she was aroused, but he wasn't going to break his word. _Sorry, guess you'll have to handle it yourself._ he told the other half as he walked away. Nami sighed and headed back to her room. She leaned against the door as she closed it, trying to slow down her racing heart beat. She wondered how Luffy couldn't hear it. Then she realized he likely could, even now. She cursed at the uncomfort she felt, but ignored it otherwise as she began looking in a mirror. She blushed slightly as she saw a small hickey starting to from. She rubbed her temples in annoyance. _He had barely pecked the place and nearly tasted my blood!_

Luffy had made it to his room again and sat on the bed, looking at the tented shorts. He was amazed that Nami had never once noticed it, even with their close proximity. He knew that several of those in the building could hear him, but this was getting to be too much. He decided he would just have to keep as quiet as he could. He looked around the room before walking over and locking the door. On his way back to his bed he closed the curtains to the window.

He sighed as he pulled his shorts down enough for him to escape. He hissed slightly at the feeling of the cool air. If he hadn't been distracted by other things, he may have wondered how that worked. However his mind was working over drive to figure out what to do. He had never had this problem before, and for some reason his vampire half wasn't telling him anything. He groaned mentally _So he puts me in this state, then wont tell me what to do?!_ he thought angrily. _How about this then?_ he heard as images began appear in his head, so vivid he could almost see them physically.

He had no idea what to do still as he watched the scene he guessed had been made up by his vampire half-since he was sure he had never done anything like that, especially with Nami. His erection began to pulse painfully as he continued to watch. Yet it wasn't all that hurt. His fangs held a dull ache and his throat felt dry too from the sight. _Honestly, in some ways, I think your a bit hopeless._ he heard, in the next moment he found his hand around his member. _Pump it._ he heard, the images returning but even more powerful.

His hand began going up and down frantically as he felt wave after wave of pleasure cascade over him. He didn't even recognize that he was thrusting his hips as well. He felt a build up as he hand began going faster and harder. He saw a fruit on the ground, that he had likely dropped previously. His free hand stretched out and grabbed it. He sank his fangs into it, imaginings over going the reality. He could have sworn the juice was warm. As the flavor of the vampiric fruit died away he looked down and noticed that his hand was covered in a white fluid. He looked at it confused then noticed that he felt much better. _You came._ his other half told him, explaining what he didn't understand. Luffy looked around and saw he had made a bit of a mess. His cum was on the floor by his bed where he had been sitting, and blood from the fruit had gone down his chin to his shirt and on the bed slightly.

He cleaned it up as best he could, glad that the sheets were dark so no one would notice if the blood stained. He opened the door to see several eyes looking at him. He would have been fine, or perhaps better, if it was only Zoro, Robin, and Sanji looking at him-perhaps Tashigi at this point. However there were a few others there too. Zoro grinned "You struck out with Nami huh?" Robin chuckled, but didn't comment other wise. Sanji was holding his sides on the ground laughing. Tashigi looked disgusted and clearly wished to be anywhere but there. "Yohohoho, Luffy-sans dirty." Brook said. "Welcome to the SUPER pervert club!" Franky said posing. "Your finally growing up." Usopp said, sounding proud. Chopper walked up to him "You shouldn't masturbate, it is bad for your health. I have even heard you can go blind from it." he said seriously.

Luffy stared at them all with wide eyes. He was glad to see Nami wasn't in the group at least. "What are all of you doing here?!" he asked. "You were making quite a racket, we came to check on you." Robin said, smiling. Luffy gapped at her, he hadn't realized he had made so much noise as for everyone to be able to hear him. He had thought he had been very quiet. "You were moaning SUPER loudly!" Franky said, popping Luffy's bubble. "And, you happened to mention Nami's name a few times." Zoro added. Luffy began to worry that Nami might have heard him and began to feel even more embarrassed. Then the thought fully came to mind. "Where is Nami?"


	15. Possessed

(A few moments previously) Nami sat on her bed a hand on the forming hickey. She sighed and flopped down the rest of the way. Her eyebrows came together as she began to hear something from outside her door. She couldn't quite make it out. She was about to sit up and head toward the door to check on it when she heard her window open. Somehow, as she looked at the intruder, she found the previous sound mute.

* * *

(Back to present) As Luffy took notice of Nami's absence he sensed her in her room. Something else was there too. In their teasing of Luffy, none of the others had noticed them either. In a flash Luffy was running toward her room, throwing the door open-nearly breaking it. His eyes widened as he saw the intruder, holding Nami. The others soon caught up with him. "Goro!" Usopp screamed, jumping back. Goro grinned and continued to hold his claws against her neck.

Nami stayed as still as she could. The pressure against her neck was painful already, any movement and it would cut her. Tears streamed from her eyes as she stared at the others. She wanted to ask them for help, but was horrified it would be too much and cut her open. She felt Goro pull her back as he took a step backwards, she crammed her eyes shut as she felt him pierce her neck slightly and followed suit taking a step back.

Luffy was going crazy! He wanted to run up to her and kill Goro, wanted to rip him limb from limb till there was not even dust to stomp on, wanted to do something! He tried thinking of anything he could do. He tried his Haki, but it seemed to have no effect on him-he didn't even realize it had happened. He thought about using his shadow, yet it would be easily seen. More desires sprang around in his mind as a bit of her blood trickled down her neck. He could barely think straight!

Goro grinned as he looked at the group, more specifically Luffy. "How about a trade?" he offered, the others already knowing it wouldn't go well for their side. "In exchange for her life, I take the boys. I promise to leave immediately after." he said, his grin widening. All of them knew, even if he kept his word, others would still come to try and kill them. Even knowing this, Luffy hung his head. If he didn't he would have to watch as Nami died in front of him.

Nami's eyes widened as she saw him nod. "NO!" she shouted, stepping forward purposely. Instantly her neck was torn to shreds and she collapsed to the floor. "Nami!" Luffy shouted dropping down beside her. Chopper ran over to her as well while the others stared in shock. Goro went to take advantage of this when he found the point of a blade at his neck. "Move and your dead." Zoro growled, having sensed what he was going to do.

Goro knew better, if he stayed they would kill him anyway. He made a run for the window, he almost made it too-though with a missing arm and his head nearly cut off. He froze as he saw a cross come into view. He looked at it in shock. He was surrounded by several vampires, at least three, and they were friends. It seemed preposterous that they would bring a cross close enough to harm their own friends. He turned around and saw that all the vampires in the room, minus Tashigi who was standing in the door way with her hand over her mouth, had a look of determination. He could tell, they were willing to go through the pain if it meant he suffered as well.

Zoro, not daunted in the least by the cross, growled, baring his teeth, as he walked forward. Goro began trying to run when strong, steel hands grabbed him-keeping him from moving. He looked at Franky with wide eyes. Before he had a chance to try attacking Franky as he was sliced in half by Zoro. He never gave him a chance to heal as he continued slicing him. Usopp, angry as the rest were, ignored his fear and came forward-with the cross he held.

While Goro continued to be sliced to dust, and soon would be finished off by the cross, Chopper finished first aid on Nami. It wasn't doing much of anything though, he needed to get her to his room-where his medical supplies were. "Luffy, can you help me carry her to my room? I might be able to save her." he looked up confused when he received no reply. Sanji noticed this as well and turned to see what was going on.

It was _that_ look.

Luffy was struggling to keep himself under control, and hadn't even heard Chopper's question. He had his hands on his head, one eye red, as he tried to focus on not losing control. He had never notice a third voice in his head before-not that he remembered. It had always been him, then his vampire half came along. Now, there was this third voice speaking to him...and he didn't know if it was good or bad. _She's dying. Her throat has been cut deeply. Bite her now._ it told him. _NO! We promised not to bite her, unless she gave permission!_ he shouted back at it. _Is dying not a good enough reason to ignore a promise?_

Chopper began shaking as he took a step away from Luffy in fear as he saw the look flash in again. Then, Luffy's other eye turned red. Sanji grabbed and pulled him back, trying to restrain him. "Someone help him get Nami-chan to his quarters! Hurry!" he shouted, having to hold Luffy-and having a tough time doing so. Brook quickly came forward and helped Chopper carry her out. Luffy continued to fight against Sanji's grip though. He locked eyes with him, since talking seemed to do no good. _Stop it you shit of a captain! She'll be alright, Chopper's tending to her._

Luffy growled _I don't give a shit! She's MINE now!_ this set off many warning bells in his head. Luffy never talked to his crew that way, nor would he say he didn't care if one of them would be saved, but the biggest thing was, the voice he had heard-wasn't even Luffy's. Oddly enough, it sounded slightly-feminine. Taking the first thought he had he kicked Luffy hard in the head, knocking him out. "Bastards going crazy." he said, mostly under his breath.

Chopper came out and sighed. "How is she?" Zoro asked, kicking a pile of ash at his feet. Chopper shook his head "I closed the wound and stopped the bleeding, but she hasn't woke up." he said. They looked at each other worried for their navigator. Hearing a groan they turned to their captain, who was rubbing his head. "Awww~ man, what happened? Last thing I remem-ber..." he froze as it all began flooding back.

He screamed and grabbed his head in agony. Chopper went to check on him when someone grabbed him, pulling him back instantly causing a small scream to come out of him. Turning to see Sanji he asked "What are you doing?" before he noticed his eyes were red, watching Luffy closely. "Don't go near him. He will **kill** you." Sanjii said, never taking his eyes off Luffy. Luffy Glared up at all of them with red eyes unlike any before, these looked feral, and hissed loudly at them.

As he began to stand up Sanji took a step forward. "Didn't you just tell us would-!" Zoro stopped short as Luffy lunged forward, embedding his hand into Sanji chest cavity. They all watched in horror, knowing what was where Luffy's hand was-his heart. Sanji gritted his teeth as he barred his fangs at Luffy, hissing loudly as he buried his hand as Luffy had done to him. Both glared at each other before they began fighting full on.

Things were moving so quickly that none of them could keep up. None of them even noticed that another had joined into the fight till Tashigi pined Luffy's arms behind his back. Taking the opportunity Sanji buried his hand into Luffy's chest. They watched, unable to look away as he pulled his heart out and sank his fangs into it. Luffy continued to scream out as he tried to escape, unsuccessfully. He began to go limp when Sanji let go-Tashigi taking his place quickly.

Within a moment or two all three were on the ground, unconscious-or dead, they couldn't tell for sure. They all looked at the group of vampires, Luffy's heart now lying on the ground. Hearing a klink they turned to Zoro, who was staring at the ceiling. Looking up Usopp screamed and fell backward, Chopper and Brook managing to hide behind Franky. There was a single vampire sitting up there, nonchalant. Zoro pulled his sword fully out, ready to fight him off when he raised a hand. "Don't worry, I'm not an enemy here."

Zoro continued to glare at him as he grabbed another blade, ready should anything happen. "That's what the last vampire said." he replied. The man nodded "I figured as much. Goro was rather a tricky one. However, I can assure you I'm not out to kill you. I can help." he explained. Zoro was not about to believe him, but he wasn't going to strike till he was sure. The man shrugged and jumped down to the ground, crouching next to Luffy. "H-h-h-hey, y-y-y-yo-you b-bastard! D-d-don-don't you d-d-dare touch him!" Usopp said, shaking uncontrollably. The man shrugged "It won't make much difference, he had already been saved, but placing his heart back will make the healing better."

Chopper looked at him curious "What do you mean saved?" the vampire nodded grimly "Everything has a core, due to his situation-and who bit him-his venom core was stronger than most. His negative emotions were high and it used that as an advantage. You could say it possessed him. What those two just did was cause irregularities in it to make it incapable of doing so." he explained, though hardly any of them really understood. However, it seemed to intrigue Robin. "I wonder, how the entire personality thing works."

They all turned to her confused. "When Luffy was turned he had the second personality of the man who had bit him. Yet, when Luffy bit Sanji, he didn't seem to carry Luffy's personality but the first one. Same with Tashigi who didn't carry any of Sanji from the looks of it." they hadn't really thought about it much, but she was right. "Well, I may be wrong, but from what I gather it is because of how old and long the venom had been in the first in contrast to the new vampires." the man answered.

Brook, more or less out of curiosity and wanting to call them by something other than Vampire-san, asked "Excuse me, but I don't recall hearing your name?" it seemed that it had just come to him that he hadn't introduced himself. "Oh, sorry about that. Hadn't thought about that." he smiled. Somehow the smile seemed vaguely familiar-but on the wrong face. "I suppose I should really apologize for bringing all of you into this in the first place also." this brought about further confusion in the group as they waited for him to continue. "My name is Juba, I'm the one who had turned the boy over there."


	16. Confession

They all gathered around the room Nami was in-except for the vampires who were still in her room, Juba watching over them and Zoro keeping his haki on high alert to watch him. Chopper walked out of the room, blood still on his hooves. A moment of silence passed before the question came out "Is she-" however, Usopp couldn't finish the sentence-nor did anyone else really want to. Chopper shook his head "She doesn't seem to be getting better. I don't know if she'll wake up." he said sadly, tears forming in his eyes. Zoro sighed and began walking away. "Huh, where are you going?" Brook asked confused. "Nami's room. Luffy seems to be moving."

They all followed Zoro as they went to see Luffy, however Chopper remained behind to care for Nami. Luffy opened his eyes slowly, he felt strange and uncomfortable-like he had something crawling under his skin. "You'll cut yourself if you're not careful." someone told him when he had scratched at his skin in discomfort. Luffy paused, he knew the voice-very well-but normally it didn't sound so, real. Looking around Luffy's eyes widened as they landed on the familiar vampire.

Opening the door everyone looked in feeling a bit confused as they watched Luffy hug Juba, grinning from ear to ear. Juba smiled and patted him on the back. Noticing the strange looks the others were giving him he nodded "It is nearly impossible for a vampire to hate the one that turned them. They become a part of them, especially in stronger cases." he explained. Zoro shrugged, nothing seemed to make much sense anymore anyway.

Looking around Luffy tried to understand where he was. "Where am I anyway?" that was when he noticed Nami's clima-Tact. His eyes widened as he remembered most of what had happened. "Is she alright?! Is Nami ok!?" he asked, horrified that, not only may she have been hurt-but he may have caused it to be worse. No one moved at first "Chopper got her to stabilize, but he doesn't know if she'll wake up." Zoro finally said. Luffy gripped his hands tightly "Did I...Did I do anything to her?" he asked, his fears evident. Usopp shook his head "You didn't hurt her."

Luffy sighed as he heard this, glad he hadn't done anything to harm her. Zoro looked over at Juba "So why did you come here? In fact, why did you bite Luffy in the first place?" Juba shrugged "Got a feeling?" he could tell none of them really liked his answer. "Look, when you live as long as I have you can get certain feelings on things. Or, in some cases you're just born with a better instinct than most." he said as he looked over at Luffy. Instantly the others understood what he meant. "So what exactly did you sense about him?" Sanji asked as he sat up. Juba frowned "I need help." Franky rubbed his chin "With the occult or whatever?" Juba nodded.

Chopper, looking over to Luffy, noticed how he was acting. "Do you want to see Nami?" Luffy nodded, still being very obviously uncomfortable and looking around. Chopper nodded and led Luffy there. Not sure whether to stay or not he decided to stay in the doorway while Luffy went in. Luffy looked at Nami sadly, "Is she going to be ok?" Chopper stood for a moment in silence before answering "I don't know." Tear welled in his eyes at what he felt was his own failure, having spent two years training he still wasn't sure if he could save her. Luffy sensed where Chopper was heading "Don't worry! I'm sure she'll be fine. You took care of her after all." Luffy said with a grin. Chopper nodded and smiled. Luffy looked back over at her sadly though, he was sure of Chopper's ability but that didn't mean he didn't worry and feel bad about what had happened because of him.

Sitting at the foot of her bed Luffy stared at her sadly. "It's all my fault you got hurt." he said sadly. Chopper stood in the doorway awkwardly and was about to tell Luffy that he was wrong when Luffy continued. "I was the one who decided to come to this island. If I hadn't then you never would have gotten hurt like this." Luffy said as he looked at her pale, almost seemingly lifeless body. As Luffy sat there he leaned forward. "I'm so sorry." he said. When he was mere inches from her he whispered "I love you." and kissed her softly. "Luffy?"

Luffy moved back in shock. Nami's eyes were open and looking at him. Nami was looking at him as closely as she could. Her vision was still fuzzy from the recent events, but she knew one thing for sure. There was no red blurs other than one big one, but that could only be Luffy's shirt or something. In other words, Luffy's eyes were their normal brown. LUFFY had just told her he loved her and kissed her, not the vampire half. Luffy smiled and hugged her "Thank goodness! You're wake!" Luffy shouted while Chopper ran over to check her out as well.

Nami's eyes stayed on Luffy as Chopper checked her. She thought about how things had been before. He was such a silly kid all the time. She frowned slightly as her memories brought her back to the time she was sick, when they had to find her a doctor. He had been extremely careful with her. She blinked as she also looked back at the past before that too. He never let anyone touch his hat, had trouble doing it even now, yet he would often let her have it for a time. Whether it was a fight she wasn't going to be in or when she was sad, he would place it on her head. She had to wonder, how long had he perhaps felt this way toward her? Had either of them known about it? Not to mention Luffy told her about how he had been around the pirate empress, he told her how weird she was when he saw her naked once. She had felt a bit annoyed hearing about it, yet now something made a bit of sense to her. He thought it was weird because he had no reaction to it. Yet, he had seen her naked a few times and had gotten reactions from them. In all likelihood, Luffy hadn't understood why he was like that at all.

Chopper sighed as he finished checking her over "You just need a bit of rest. Just relax for now." he told her. Nami nodded and stretched as she got into a more comfortable position. Luffy sat in a chair beside her bed, his signature grin on his face as he looked at her. "So what happened back there? After I lost conscious." Instantly Luffy's grin vanished as he looked at the ground. Luffy clearly didn't have it in him to say anything, it was like it was actually hurting him to think of it at all. "He lost control. Apparently he was practically used as a doll. He almost...But Sanji and Tashigi stopped him." Chopper said, doing his best to try and fill her in. Nami looked at Luffy sadly. She could tell how much this was bothering Luffy, it slightly surprised her that she cared more for that than she did the fact he nearly bit her.

It wasn't long till the rest were in the room checking on her as well, after the others had noticed that she was moving (haki). It wasn't difficult for them to notice how Luffy was feeling when it came to terms of how he was acting. He was still upset about what he had almost done. "Hello young lady." Juba said, startling Nami as she noticed the stranger. "Who the hell are you?!" Luffy snapped out of his state and smiled "This is Juba, he's the guy that turned me!" if it weren't for the fact they knew better they would have thought Nami was a vampire or something when her eyes seemed to glow red and her teeth appeared sharpened to a point. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT THAT!?" she asked as she hit him. "I'b sobbie." (I'm sorry.) Juba shrugged and explained the fact that vampires have a hard time hating their turners. Though she accepted it, she still found it annoying. Then they explained what they had been talking about before.

She blinked "We're working together with him!? He's the whole reason we're in this mess!" Franky shook his head "He needed help. Whats a brother in his state going to do? It seems most the island is against him and he doesn't know who he can trust here. His best chance was to get someone who wasn't from here to help." Juba nodded. Chopper frowned "But I thought only a crazy vampire would try to block out the sun." Again Juba nodded "Yes, the numbers aren't all them. It is more the fact that many of the inhabitants also fear them and would report me to them rather than fight against them." Luffy frowned "I thought you didn't know how many there were?" Juba nodded "When I met you I didn't. After I turned you I had nothing left to lose. I knew you would probably start up where I left off...eventually. Though, I will admit, I had hopped you would be able to spare your friends."

Robin smiled "So you infiltrated their hideout?" though it sounded more like a statement. Juba nodded. "And? The numbers?" Usopp asked, shaking and hiding in the doorway. Juba frowned "Nearly two hundred and fifty." Usopp nearly fainted at the idea of having to fight roughly three hundred vampires and werewolves. Zoro rolled his eyes "I don't care about numbers, who are the stronger members?" Juba frowned as he searched him memory. "Lets see, there were perhaps twenty." Brook, hiding behind Usopp this entire time, shot up "Twenty dangerous people!?" Juba shrugged "From what I saw it can be put to a sort of pyramid, weakest to strongest. I would give it about six layers. At the bottom most layer are the majority of them. Then you have a few stronger members, ten are at this level. Next up the ladder are mainly werewolves, these four specialize in working together. Then you have three stronger, who individually would stand to probably take out a fleet of war ships each. The Cheshire, vampire twins. They are rumored to be able to read each others thoughts from anywhere at any given point. And at the top is someone of mystery, I never found out anything about them. Not a name, a face, or even a race." Usopp shook his head "Not that you really gave us any names anyway."

"We need to decide when to strike, it shouldn't be long till they do the same here." Juba said. Luffy stood up "Nami needs time to recover still." everyone in the room nodded to this. "Yes, she does appear to. However, that will not stop this place from being attacked. It was simple to slip in here, I didn't even have to worry about anything stopping me cross or garlic wise and lets just say the fence isn't silver. All in all the place is a good fort, but it needs the proper defenses to keep others from attacking." There was a pause before he sighed "Like now." and not even a second later there was the sound of glass breaking.

* * *

**Ok, sorry for taking SOOOO long to put up another chapter-and a slightly short one at that. I just couldn't seem to focus on it and there have been things going on with work. I know it is just a bunch of excuses but I was in two states that kept me from working on this. One, writers blocks, and the other was motivated on breaks at work-which did squat for me getting things done on here. Anyway, let me know what you think. I'm a bit worried that I took too long and no one will read anymore. I know I have had cases where a story took forever to update and I just couldn't get into it again, so please let me know so I know if this is a lost cause now or not. Again, sorry for taking so long!**


	17. Juba's Hideaway

Luffy and the rest didn't need a second word to get into action. Usopp instantly ran out, headed out to collect the stash of crosses and silver they had since removed since the Goro incident while most the others went out to fight, however Luffy and Chopper opted to stay behind to guard Nami. Normally Sanji would do so as well, he even tried to, but with a few words they were able to convince him it would help more if he fought outside. Course, he took that as meaning actually outside and jumped out the window. At least they didn't need to worry about the potential of enemies coming that way with the two of them fighting, both enemies and each other alike, there. With this, it was only the four of them in the room, Luffy, Chopper, Nami, and Juba.

Luffy frowned as he scratched his arm again, Juba grabbed him to stop him. "Like I said, if you keep doing that you'll injure yourself." Luffy tilted his head "Why do I feel weird?" The door opened and a couple of werewolves came in, having probably passed Usopp and the others when they were busy with others. They didn't care really, it was easy enough to talk and fight at the same time. "Let me put it in terms you can understand easier...other than a mystery." he said, throwing three werewolves out of the room with his shadow and Luffy whipping two that were behind it. "You had other vampire blood put in you. It is different, so it feels weird in you." Nami was surprised, "You seem to know Luffy pretty well." Juba shrugged "I wont say it is because I bit him, it is more on the way he acts and looks. It sort of lets me know his..." he paused as he tried to think of a way Luffy wouldn't understand "'Mind Level'."

Outside Sanji and Zoro were fighting each other at this point. On the ground was already fifteen people, not counting those that had been thrown out by those inside. "What the hell perv-pire!?" Zoro shouted angrily "It's you own damn fault for being so freaking slow mutt face!" Sanji shouted "That was clearly my prey! You get your own!" Zoro shouted, angry that Sanji had took out the guy he had been about to attack. "Well what are you going to do about it dog-breath!?" Sanji shouted. The enemies looked at the two as they fought before looking at each other and shrugging. Lunging at them they didn't figure it mattered that they were distracted idiots. Zoro, noticing one, went to attack it, when Sanji took it out. "WHAT THE HELL!? YOU KNOW I WAS GOING TO FIGHT THAT ONE! STUPID GAY-PIRE!" Zoro shouted, Sanji turned to him, fire seeming to envelop him "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU DUMB DOG!?" Without a care about the enemies around them they began fighting each other, taking out anything that got near them without notice or care.

In the main hallway the others were spaced out, trying to hold them back. Out of all of them Franky was having the most difficult time. Most of his body was metal, and he used a lot of long rang attacks, but he was still human. One bite and that was gone. He'd rather stay human. If anything, he would prefer being bitten by a friend that was in need. When he thought of it, there were only three people, counting himself, that were humans. Him, Nami, and Usopp. Chopper was an animal and Brook was a skeleton, everyone else had been bitten. He was shaken out of his thoughts as he heard something snap, turning to look he saw four enemies drop to the ground, their necks snapped by Robin. "You alright Franky?" she asked, a small smile on her face. He nodded and grinned "Yeah, mind was just else were for a moment." he said before shooting at the enemy.

Brook laughed "Franky-san, were you imagining Luffy-san with Nami-san?" he asked. Franky laughed "Nope, but now I am!" Robin frowned before smacking both males "Robin-san? What was that for?" Brook asked confused. Robin sighed "You are both embarrassments of the human race." Both of them were shocked to hear her say this, but before they could talk anymore on the subject, they heard someone shouting to them. "Franky, Brook, Robin! I brought protection!" Robin quickly took several paces away as she noticed the silver. Usopp paused confused before realizing the situation and tossed a cross. With this they all had decent protection against the invaders. Clad in crosses and silver Usopp smiled, content that he was safe. His eyes widened when he felt something grab him.

Turning around slowly Usopp screamed and pushed the offender away. It fell backwards to the ground, but before long was pushing itself back up and slowly ambling toward him again. It was green, several teeth seemed to be missing, nearly bald with blood shot eyes, and terrible injuries...it was a zombie! He paused as he realized this could be like Thriller Bark, but the zombies were actually dumb. "Franky! Try using your fire breath on it!" he shouted. Franky nodded "'Fire Ball'!" as was hopped the zombie caught flame and didn't have the ability to put itself out, or even the thought to. It just continued to try and stumble toward them. Soon it collapsed and, not too long after, the fire finished burning out leaving a dead-unmoving-body.

Usopp was just about to think about the victory, since it was clear the vampire and werewolves were no longer a threat to them, when **they** appeared. It wasn't just one or two, it was a swarm of them. Zombies. The vampires and werewolves ran out of the room, going out any way they could whether it be another door or a window outside. Yet, even with them gone, the hallway was getting filled by them. "Franky, use your fire again!" Franky shook his head "If I do that the whole place will burn down!" Usopp's eyes widened as he heard this "Then what do we do!?" Franky shook his head "No choice! Run for it!"

All together they ran back to the room Luffy was in, there were a few downed enemies lying on the floor-though most of them had been thrown outside by Juba since Luffy felt so weird by the injection he had. Luffy had already discovered a few things about it. For one, he couldn't hear 'the other half' talk at all, and he also couldn't access the power or knowledge either. The only good thing that came with this was that he probably couldn't be controlled by his other half or his thirst even. But the min thing he found out was...IT WAS UNCOMFORTABLE! As Usopp and the others ran in, slamming the door behind them.

Luffy and Juba backed away unhappily, they were too close to the crosses for comfort. Robin wasn't much better off being close to the silver either. "What is going on? You shouldn't be so close while wearing those." Nami asked, knowing how it was probably effecting them. "We've run into a complication." Robin stated. Hearing shouting they looked outside. They watched as Zoro threw something that had annoyed him to the point of him actually breaking out of his fight with Sanji-who was doing so to another as well. "What the heck are those?" Luffy asked, not recognizing them as vampires or werewolves. Juba's eyes were wide "How are they controlling the zombies? They typically just come out on the blood moon and are uncontrollable. What are they even doing out?" Chopper burst into tears in fear "WHAT DO WE DO~?! THEIR SCARY~!" he whined Luffy turned to Juba who turned to the others "How many are inside?" Usopp shook his head "It looked like hundreds! They just kept coming!" Juba, if he had the ability, looked like he would have paled. "Run."

Not really sure where they were going, they followed Juba out the window. This caught the two outsides attention. "Huh? Where are you guys going?" Zoro asked confused. Luffy shrugged as best he could while carrying Nami "Not sure really! We need to get out of here though!" Sanji sighed, grimacing when the cross got too close for comfort. "We're running away again? What is going on?" he asked, falling into a run behind them with Zoro. "Too many zombies, and too many unexplained questions." Juba stated as he continued to run. "This way!" he shouted, before suddenly vanishing. The others continued to run confused before feeling a sudden drop.

Looking around they saw they were in a secret underground cave system. Robin, still keeping her distance from Usopp and a few others, looked around intrigued "Is this where you have been hiding?" she asked figuring he must have been to have been kept anyone from knowing he was alive...as much as a vampire can be. He nodded as he leaned against a wall. They noticed that his shadow moved to cover the hole above, presumably to keep anything that had been chasing them from getting in as well.

Finally getting tired of it, Luffy decided to ask "Usopp, can you please ditch those somewhere? I can't stand it anymore~!" he whined. It seemed only then that Usopp noticed how most of them were avoiding him. "Oh! Alright! I guess I should put it near the entrance, help keep out enemies." Juba shook his head "No! Keep it far away from there. It would set off alarms if a place were protected like that, they would only need to send in a zombie to remove them. Though I still don't know how they are using them." Usopp nodded frantically as he ran off to place the crosses and silver away from everyone that wouldn't compromise their location. Nami looked around, thinking back on what Robin had said. "Did you dig this out yourself?" Juba paused before shaking his head "No, it was already here. I just happened to stumble on it one night on accident."

Nami was still thinking about what Juba had said when she noticed Luffy's muscles tense slightly. Looking up at his face to see what was going on, wanting to know if she should be worried, she let out a breath of relief. Having heard this had been natural hadn't really mattered to Luffy, he was starting to feel a slight urge to explore but was trying to rein it in-probably because of her. "How deep do these tunnels go? It seems to go on forever!" Usopp asked exasperated as he came back. Nami could feel the slight tense again. Juba shrugged "Not sure, I've never found the end myself not that I've really ever searched it." There was a definite tightening going on now. "N-Nami..." said navigator sighed "Alright, but I'm coming along! I can't have you acting reckless!" she huffed, though her smile was enough to even tell Luffy she was kidding around about being annoyed.

Juba sighed as they left "Well that was one part I didn't know from just looking before. I figured him out as an idiot, but I didn't realize he was an adventuring idiot. Guess I should have seen it coming really, him being at sea like that." the others still in their group stared at him "That only now occurred to you?" a few of them asked. Luffy walked around with Nami in his arms, but she could tell he wanted to really move about more. "Hey Luffy, put me up on your shoulders." Luffy looked at her before seeing where she was going. "You sure you're ok enough? I don't want you falling and getting hurt." he said, worried she might lose balance or not be able to hold on enough. She smiled "I'm fine, I'm fine! I might even be able to walk around now really." Luffy nodded, he trusted her enough to know her own body, and helped her onto his shoulders

When she was securely placed he took off, Nami had to admit-it was kinda nice. He was moving fast enough for her to feel the wind go through her hair but not so fast she worried about him running her into something and his rubber skin made him pretty comfortable. Whereas a normal persons shoulders would probably dig a bit into her legs or something, his squished down instead to accommodate the weight. She placed a hand on his head, having been meaning to place it back on his shoulder after she moved a strand of her own hair out of her face. Looking down at what she touched instead she was reminded of how soft his hair was and smiled. Without thinking about it she began to play with his hair. Luffy smiled and slowed down a little since he was paying less attention to where he was going.

Luffy slowed down to a stop, he had turned down to a dead end. He shrugged, just go back and choose another path to explore. As he turned to do just that, he felt the earth move. Not in a good way. Knowing something bad was about to happen, Luffy bolted to get back out. It caved in. Luffy put Nami down as they both examined the wall that now kept them from getting back. "Hey, what the hell happened?!" they heard someone shout above them a little bit. Though Nami couldn't hear it, Luffy could just catch another person reply. "Looks like you stepped in the wrong place man, fell and caused some kind of cave in beneath." The person groaned "Damn, can you help me out of here? Half my body is buried." Luffy didn't need to listen in anymore as he turned to Nami. They couldn't dig their way out, at least not yet since it would be noticed by those above them, and it was the only way out. They were trapped.


	18. Mineral of life

Nami began pacing, showing she had been right about being able to walk as she had said before. "Think we should dig now?" Luffy asked. Nami nodded, feeling it had been long enough for them to have gone away. Luffy grinned and began digging, soon creating a small tunnel for them to go through. Nami's eyes widened as she noticed small shifts. "Luffy!" she grabbed him and pulled him back as the dirt fell right back into place, covering all the work he had made and some. Luffy sighed "Damn this is being difficult." Nami nodded "Looks like digging will only make it worse right now for us."

Back with the Straw Hats, Usopp got an idea. Everyone looked at him confused when he climbed his way out of the hole and back into the open. Only a couple of zombies were still in the area seeming to just be keeping a look out there. Glad they hadn't noticed them, Usopp grabbed something from his bag. It was an odd thing to have, but it was like a memento of a time. The others watched curiously as he loaded the unseen object into his slingshot as a zombie noticed him. The crews eyes narrowed when they saw a familiar action of Usopp shooting it into its open mouth. A second later in collapsed, a simple corps.

Juba's eyes were wide as he saw this "What did you do to it?" he asked, Usopp taking out the other in the same manner. The others smiled as they saw the clear cut way of fixing things now. "Salt." Zoro said. Juba frowned "How is it affecting them and how did he come up with such a theory?" Robin chuckled "We ran into a similar situation because of a Shadow controlling man that used shadows to reanimate dead bodies, only a bit differently from how these are. It had been Brook, who had been fighting them for years, that told us this secret originally." Brook blushed and chuckled "I found it on accident, really! Don't give me so much credit Robin-san~!" Juba was still confused "But how is it having this effect?" Sanji nodded his head "Devil fruit users are weak to sea water. There is salt in sea water. Since these aren't the original users they are released if a person ingests it."

Juba nodded, he didn't make full sense of it but he could see that it worked. "Does that mean it would work on werewolves and vampires as well?" Tashigi stepped forward "I honestly don't enjoy being this way, I wouldn't mind finding out if it works." she said, honestly she also didn't want people on her crew to find out what had happened to her as well-beyond just that she was bitten. Handing her a small ball of salt, the others watched as she put it in her mouth and forcibly swallowed it. She coughed a couple of times and mentioned how salty it was before falling to the ground unconscious. Chopper slowly walked over and began checking her over. Quickly he noticed her growing warmth and body color, and soon began picking up heart beats. "She's human." Juba muttered in awe.

Although they wanted to see if it worked on werewolves, it was decided that it was best for the two wolves to remain as such as it only helped them at the moment. As far as Robin saw it, her ability was actually a weakness if she were human right now. "So, with this salt we could easily defeat the cult by turning them back into humans." Juba decided. Usopp and Franky looked at each other "We don't have enough salt on us to pull that off." Franky said. Usopp turned to Sanji "Did we have any in the kitchen?" Sanji rolled his eyes "What do you think block head? I kept a fully stocked kitchen."

Together they went to the ship and got the salt. They did wonder who could have placed the crosses and silver on the ship, Luffy seemed convinced it was dangerous for people to touch it as well. Juba got as close as he could to it and examined it. "There is something on the box." he said, quickly retreating away from the box. Chopper went over to it and checked it, finding a strange liquid on it. Putting it in a vial his eyes widened as the results came out. "IT'S A HIGHLY DEADLY POISON! ONE TOUCH AND IT CAN KILL A PERSON!" this left them to continue to wonder who left it there.

Heading back to the hideout, having to take out several zombies with the salt as they did. As they fell back into the underground cave system they began looking around. "Do you think Luffy got lost?" Usopp asked curiously. Sanji yawned "We can look for him tomorrow." Juba nodded, too tired to really care. Getting to the ship, keeping a certain werewolf from wandering off, fighting zombies, and getting back here had taken hours. They were all tired and needed sleep. Usopp nodded and yawned as well "Crap, looks like my schedule is all messed up from this island." Chopper nodded "It's not healthy to sleep during the day. We're going to have to fix that when we leave here." he said, crawling over to the others and falling asleep as well.

...

Nami woke up to a loud sound. Bolting up she began looking around in fear till she heard it again. She sighed, it had seemed so loud where her head had been resting on the source. Now it was easy to recognize the sound she was accustom to hearing every day on the ship. Luffy's stomach growling. This of course had it's problems, but there wasn't much she could do. Especially with him still asleep and muttering about meat. "Sanji~. Food~." Nami smiled, still the same as ever. Even with his fangs. She shook her head and began looking around, even if he was asleep they needed to get out eventually.

She began investigating the cave in spot, it seemed like it may have settled enough to not cave in more with digging. Deciding it worth trying she began trying to move the dirt. She smiled when it didn't collapse as it had with Luffy before. She grabbed her hand in shock when it met something sharp. She froze when she heard Luffy's stomach growl again. Looking at the object she frowned at the evil jagged rock. She looked down at her hand and shook her head. _Why was everything opposed to her having Luffy NOT bite her?!_

Luffy sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Nami~? You ok?" he asked, not fully awake yet. Nami nodded as she tried to stanch the blood flow without him noticing. "Yeah, I'm fine! I'm fine!" she said quickly, hoping Luffy wouldn't see through it. Luffy frowned, something...seemed off. Smelling the air he found it. "Nami are you hurt!?" Nami sighed and nodded, cursing his nose slightly. He frowned. "Well it is a bit dirty, but the other side should be cleaner." he said, untying his sash and handing it to her. Nami was a bit surprised, having expected him to attack her out of hunger (or thirst). She took the sash, staring at him in shock. Luffy looked away, trying not to focus on the cut, when his stomach growled again.

Nami looked at the cut on her hand and back at Luffy before sighing. "If you bite me, you will owe me so much money." Luffy frowned and looked back at her. His eyes widened as he saw her extend her hand towards him. "Y-You sure? Nami?" Nami sighed "Well you're not as useful when you're hungry." Luffy grinned, he probably wouldn't have seen through it before but he knew it wasn't what she meant. He jumped when he noticed how she had first worded it. 'If you bite me you will owe me money.' She was ok if he bit her, but preferred he didn't.

Carefully he licked at the wound, trying his best not to bite her. Yet, even if he didn't have to fight as hard as he might have normally, it wasn't easy. He still had his normal gut that made him wish to eat more and faster. Suddenly the taste of blood vanished and he pushed hisself away before he did something stupid. Nami looked at him confused before noticing the cut was gone. That was interesting. She had heard that a persons saliva had a lot of healing components, though it was a wives tale that was figured to be false. If it was true then a vampire would naturally have more where they can almost instantly heal.

Looking over at Luffy she noticed that he seemed to be fidgeting a bit. "Luffy?" Luffy simply tried to scoot a bit further away from her, this confused her. "Luffy, what is your problem?" she asked, grabbing and turning him around forcibly. Her eyes widened as she quickly noticed what it was. How hadn't she realized this would be a problem? It happened anytime a vampire bit a person of the other type. She should have figure it could happen. Luffy was hard. He had learned about masturbation, but he didn't want to do that in front of her.

A few hours later the rest of the crew began waking up. Sanji sighed "Damn, I need a drink." Usopp quickly hid behind Zoro with Brook and Chopper. Zoro rolled his eyes. "Brook, you aren't in danger here." Tashigi's eyes narrowed as she looked at him and took a few steps away from him. Sanji smiled and shook his head "Don't worry Tashigi-Cwan~, I wont bite a pretty lady like you." Juba shrugged "Lets go out and get some grub." he paused when he had a thought "Maybe we could use some salt and feed off some people?" Sanji had to admit that sounded tempting, but "NO! What would be the point of that!? All we would be doing is wasting salt!" he shouted. Juba nodded gloomily as they both left to get some fruit. Usopp looked around "Guess Luffy and Nami didn't come back last night." Robin chuckled "I think you mean last-day."

Ignoring her he began looking around, the others doing the same as well. While walking around through the caves they noticed that Zoro had suddenly gone missing. "He got lost again?" Franky asked amazed. Usopp sighed "Why does he always...Always have to get lost?" he wondered. Yet by some miracle Zoro hit a dead end and paused. He could hear 'voices' on the other side. "Luffy, Nami, you two in here?" A second passed before he heard a reply "Yeah! Zoro is that you!?" Nami shouted. Zoro smirked as he pulled out his sword. "Stand back, I'll have you both out in a second." Nami knew what he had planed, and that at her spot she couldn't talk him out of it fast enough.

The second he cut out a place for them to get through the both of them ran through, making it out just as it collapsed behind them again. "YOU TRYING TO KILL US!?" Nami shouted angrily. Zoro shrugged "By the way, the others seemed to have gotten lost." he said, thumbing back behind himself. Nami sighed, nothing would get through his head. Zoro paused as he noticed a strange smell. He looked Nami over, but he didn't see a bite mark. He shrugged, Luffy probably got in a situation and masturbated or she helped him.

As they headed back to the normal area that Juba had already mapped out, Sanji and Juba came in as well. "Luffy, here." Luffy caught several fruits in mid air, nearly swallowing them, as Sanji threw all of them at him at once. Sanji and Juba both noticed a faint scent, but-seeing as Nami was still human-shook it off. Hearing screaming they turned back toward the way Zoro and the others had come from to see Usopp running their way. "Juba! Had you really not explored this place!?" he asked, notably hiding behind the others and shaking. Juba raised an eyebrow. "No, I haven't. Why?" Usopp was still shaking as he pointed an accusing finger at him "This place is connected to _THEIR_ HQ!"


End file.
